Butterfly Hope
by TsumetaiYuuki
Summary: She would protect them. All of them. She would keep them from harm, no matter the personal cost. After all, they were her reason for living now. And she would die before she let anything hurt them. She would give all she had, and that she couldn't. NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New story, this one in the Gakuen Alice fandom. Newbie at this fandom, but I really wanted to try one out! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Go figure.**

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Chapter One

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

A petite brunette teenager with dark amber eyes shining through a white neko mask stood at the entrance of the supposed elite Gakuen Alice, the school for geniuses. She walked quietly to the guard at the gate, and wordlessly gave verification of her identity. The guard at the gate nodded briskly, and the teen was let in. Seconds after breaching the tall gates, a man walked equally silently up to her.

"Mission complete, Persona," she reported quietly, the odd pair walking together towards the school buildings.

Persona stopped, gently pulling of her mask to reveal a heart shaped face and delicate features. Sakura Mikan looked up at the man she had come to know as an older brother and mentor, albeit being dark and harsh to many. "Thank you, Mikan-chan."

The teen let a half smile spill from her normally stoic lips, and the two of them made their way to the DA classroom. "You haven't been on campus since you left years ago, right Mikan-chan?"

"I haven't," confirmed Mikan. "You've always been the one coming to meet me...I can't believe that the academy is making me take a long term mission here of all places." The last part was muttered rather angrily under her breath. "What is the mission anyways? Why would I be called here of all places when I could be put to more use elsewhere?"

Persona sighed, rather guilty at her choice of words. The Sakura Mikan that he met when he was first ordered to train and mentor her into the perfect weapon was much more carefree, less bitter, _happier_. This was one of the things that he would always regret the most, the serious and grim expression that always graced his pupil's face now.

"You won't like this mission," Persona said straightforwardly. There was no way she would take the news of this mission well.

"How bad could it be?" Mikan replied, remembering others that she had done before.

Opening the door to the DA classroom, Persona hesitated before stating the mission bluntly. "You're asked to look over Kuro Neko for an undetermined amount of time. Apparently he has been performing actions that are making the superiors suspicious, though I'm not informed what. You are also expected to keep up your current out-of-academy missions, as well as keep all this a secret from Kuro Neko and your peers."

Silence rang loudly throughout the seemingly large room, before Mikan broke it. Loudly. "_**WHAT?**_"

Persona sighed, and whispered, "Please don't make me say all that again."

"Ah, sorry," Mikan muttered, waving off a repeat of the objective of her mission. "Wait. So you're basically saying that I have to stalk Natsume and keep him out of trouble while performing my current missions and making sure that Hotaru and the others don't suspect anything?"

Persona coughed, and replied quietly, "Yes."

"When do we get started?" Mikan asked, beaming.

Persona backed away from the insane girl, and answered, "You'll have the rest of the day to get settled in. Afterwards, you'll be placed in middle school the next morning. Someone will pick you up and you'll become a middle school student until further instructions. I'll contact you if there's any need."

"Okay, then," Mikan smiled.

Seeing the slight gleam that returned to her dark amber eyes, Persona couldn't help but smile with her. However, the man couldn't help but worry whether this particular mission would help her, or finally shatter the remains of her heart. Persona dearly hoped that it was the former.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

MIkan lay sprawled on her bed, in her new room. She was clad in black pajamas and ready for a night of sleep. She wasn't sure she was going to get it, but she was going to try. Her amber eyes had searched the room upon entry, and noticed that it was much better than the one she had originally received. Though how the superiors of the academy expected Mikan to keep her secret when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere after five years, and was now a special star and in the Dangerous Abilities class.

Especially since the DA class didn't have that many students left anyways. Upon her forced entry into the academy's secret 'squadron' of sorts, Mikan had only two requests. One was that her mother, Azumi Yuka, would not be involved in the fight between Gakuen Alice and the AAO anymore. The second was that Natsume, Youichi (who was soon of age for 'training sessions'), and the others would not be given anymore missions, and would be taken out of the DA class. Sure, that increased her workload by quite a bit, but Mikan was sure it was quite worth it.

Absentmindedly, she wondered if she could actually keep her secret. Hotaru was always sharp, and knew Mikan like the back of the genius' own palm, despite the fact that she was usually emotionless and didn't show their friendship in the average way. In fact, Mikan doubted that she could keep her secret from any member from their original class. They had gotten closer as the days passed one by one, and when she had finally run away with Yuka the class was like a closely knit family.

Though all this aside, Mikan was sure that her biggest problem would be one Hyuuga Natsume. Sure, he could be quite cold at times, she had parted quite sadly with Natsume when Mikan escaped with Yuka. Besides, Natsume himself had been on these missions, having to hide them from his peers, not that the task was that difficult, with his aloof and emotionless façade.

But Mikan would have to do it. It was for her friends, and her only remaining blood-related family. If a bit of suffering and pain was all it took to keep her precious people safe, then Mikan would gladly go through it. After all, she deserved it.

With a small sigh, Mikan nestled her head into her arms. There was quite an epic task ahead of her when morning came, and the brunette wanted to be as well prepared for it as she could be. Not that any amount of preparation could possibly prepare her for the chaos of her old classmates...

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Bright and early the next morning, Mikan dressed quickly in a white sweat pants and a matching shirt. She walked into the Northern Woods until she found a clearing. Checking to make sure that no one was there, Mikan began running through some basic stretches. When she was thoroughly warmed up, the brunette began jogging, weaving through the trees and various inhabitants of the woods. After all, it would do Mikan good if she was out of shape. The missions she was sent on were usually...unsafe. That being the biggest understatement of the century.

Two hours after she began her workout, Mikan returned to her room. Feeling hungry, she started looking for options. One, the teen could head to the cafeteria and eat her breakfast there. Yeah, right. Like she could just stroll in there and sit down to eat. Second option, Mikan could request that the robot-matron of her dorms get her something. Possible. Mikan finally decided upon her last option. The special star rooms were all separated into small sections, almost like a little house. There was the bedroom, and the adjoining bathroom. In addition, there was a small sitting room with lavish furnishings. Lastly, a kitchen and table finished off the overly elegant dorm room.

Mikan personally thought that it was quite unfair why the star rankings were done like this, with the special stars receiving this many privileges and treated so differently from the other stars. After all, Mikan wasn't even given a normal room when she was first admitted as a no-star.

That aside, Mikan's growling stomach quickly reminded her of her original task. She quickly whipped up a breakfast, and downed it. Clearing up the meager dishes that she used, and changing into her uniform, Mikan decided to read. With the various missions she had been sent on, her hobbies and free time were abolished. If there was one good thing about this 'extended mission' was that Mikan could do basically whatever she wanted during the times she weren't on duty.

Persona had said that someone would be here to pick Mikan up and show her to her class for the year, so she had free time to kill until the mysterious person appeared. Flipping through a novel, Mikan's mind kept wandering. Who would be in her class? Would everyone still be there? Would they even remember her?

A soft knock came at the door, interrupting her thought. "Coming!" Mikan called out, setting down her book and walking to the door. As she opened it, the brunette came across a familiar sight. "Eh...flashy clothes, Narumi-sensei."

"Mikan-chan!" said aforementioned teacher was dressed in his usual frilly clothes, which he could surprisingly pull off. Mikan put on a glowing smile, and Narumi hugged her. With an unnoticeable grimace at the contact, which she hadn't received in some time, MIkan gently hugged back.

More seriously, Narumi asked, "Why exactly are you back here?" Lowering his voice, he continued, "Where's Yuka?"

"Mom's fine..." Mikan trailed off, scanning her brain for some way of deflecting the first question. When she came up blank, the brunette decided to go with her last line of reprieve. "How's everyone?"

Narumi raised an eyebrow at her statement, but let it go nonetheless, albeit hesitantly. "They're all fine. Well, as fine as they could be without your presence. Especially Hotaru and Natsume."

"Natsume?" Mikan echoed, slightly skeptic. She was sure that the Hyuuga must hold some level of affection for her, but the brunette was also sure that the ever stoic Natsume would be fine, and wouldn't spend the any time _pining _for her of all things.

"Natsume," Narumi grinned, ever the happy person. After all, the sweet and bubbly Mikan had mellowed out the harsh and angry Natsume in a matter of the months that they had spent together. "See for yourself." Narumi held open the door for her. "By the way, I'm your home room teacher. The principals came up with the idea that the teachers travel with the students, so you'll have all the same teachers."

"Ah, thank you...wait..._**WHAT?**_" Mikan yelled, as she was pushed into the room by a beaming blond teacher. As her mind processed the information she had been given, it finally got to her.

"Good morning, class!" Narumi cooed from behind her. Cooed. Mikan started edging back towards the door. Sure, she had taken down dictators of small countries, assassinated and infiltrated the homes of large company heads, and many other ridiculously dangerous things, but Mikan didn't think there could be anything more dangerous than facing her old class. After all, Class B was full of little monsters at the age of ten...

Mikan noticed the substitute cowering under his desk and felt a small flash of sympathy. She bet that he wasn't happy at the fact that he had to teach Class B until they graduated.

Narumi was mostly ignored, the students continuing their original tasks without much notice. A few polite voices replied a quiet, "Good morning."

The blond frowned at his class, peering at the group of sullen teenagers. "Guys, be more enthusiastic! Meet your new classmate!" No response was given, half the class sleeping away and the other half of the class doing independent studies. Narumi sighed, and slammed the door closed, interrupting Mikan's quiet escape out of the room.

"Fine! Be that way! Class B, meet Sakura Mikan-chan. Sakura Mikan-chan, likewise. Mikan, go sit by Natsume. Fukutan, continue whatever you're doing." Narumi pouted, storming out of the room in a child-like display of anger.

Mikan gulped, and looked around for reactions. When none came, she quickly and quietly made her way to her old seat. It seems that not much had changed in the days she were gone. In fact, even the seating arrangement was the same! Sitting herself down gingerly, Mikan hoped that no one would register the words that Narumi had spoken until the class was over. Cautiously, she peered over at the person sitting next to her. A raven with his face in a manga, and most likely asleep. Mikan smiled, and continued her observation.

Hm...it seemed that everyone was there...except Ruka-pyon and Hotaru. That's peculiar, Mikan thought to herself, sitting there. There was always the possibility that they had something to do. Speaking of which Iinchou wasn't in the classroom either. Where could they be? Mikan asked herself.

All of a sudden, the door opened. "We can't find the new student, sensei," Tobita Yuu told the substitute.

"Ah, Narumi-sensei brought her here a few minutes ago," the substitute timidly replied. "You didn't know?"

"We were sent to get her, by Jinno-sensei," answered Hotaru abruptly. "If she's already here, then fine." The stoic girl walked to her seat, not skimming the room for the new student. Not that she really would've noticed a certain brunette, who was hiding under the desk.

"A-Alright, please be seated. Sorry for the bother, Tobita-san, Imai-san, Nogi-san." It seemed to Mikan that the poor substitute/teacher that was always there because Narumi kept leaving had been badly traumatized by the huge amount of time he was forced to spend with Class B. Not that anyone wouldn't be traumatized.

Shuffling of feet were heard, and Mikan was just starting to think that she might be able to get away with no one noticing her, as unlikely as she had thought it would be. Think again.

The brunette felt a slight shuffle at her side, and years of training with Persona struck harshly all at once. Mikan grabbed whatever nudged her, and threw it. Hard.

A huge crash at the other side of the room finally caught the attention of the students of Class B. The class was left blinking in shock as an angry Natsume was set upon them.

"Who. Was. That." Fiery crimson eyes scouted the room for the person who had dared to throw Hyuuga Natsume. And succeeded. Let alone halfway across the room, along with the desk that he had been using.

Mikan cursed quietly under her breath. Now where was she supposed to hide? Edging behind the nearest person, which happened to be a dazed Ruka, she was stopped by a furious voice.

"You." Mikan could literally feel the finger that was pointing at her, and it had nothing to do with any of her Alices. Taking a deep breath, she decided to continue with the course of plan that always seemed to suit her best, both on missions and while dealing with day to day issues.

Spinning on her heel and moving out from behind a surprised Ruka, Mikan smiled at Natsume and the shell-shocked class. "Hi guys!" Oh, dear.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Hyuuga Natsume was sleeping peacefully, for the first time in quite awhile. Never mind the fact that he was in class, surrounded by a lot of other teens all doing their own tasks. After Mikan had escaped, Ruka had commented that the raven had spent a lot of time brooding over her absence. Ruka's theory was promptly dismissed by a irritated Natsume, and Ruka had just smiled tolerantly.

Unbeknownst to Ruka and the surprisingly warmer (at least to him) Hotaru, Natsume hadn't been sleeping well. Dreams of a certain brunette, walking quickly away from him, always eluding his grasp haunted him. And so, one Hyuuga was definitely happy, in his not-showing-it way, that he got a couple minutes of shuteye.

So, merely minutes after Natsume had drifted into Morpheus' realm, he was _very_ rudely awakened. Unless, of course, you didn't consider being thrown across the room and trapped under a desk by a random person rude.

Naturally, Natsume was furious. He even used his Alice, causing the desk to spontaneously combust. In lots of bright red flames that completely freaked out the sub. That was, until he met the dark amber eyes of one polka dot wearing idiot of a brunette. One whom, despite his deepest hopes otherwise, Natsume was sure that he would never see again. Overwhelmed by the various emotions that ran through him, Natsume did the one thing he knew how to in these situations.

"Are you still wearing polka dots, Polka? Or perhaps some other childish print..." Natsume teased.

Mikan tilted her head to the side for a fraction of a second before she threw herself across the room, screeching, "Pervert!"

As if by magic, the tense atmosphere that had surrounded the room disappeared at the familiar sight of one Hyuuga Natsume teasing one Sakura Mikan, and Mikan blowing up and calling him a pervert.

**BAKA-BAKA-BAKA** sounded loudly through the room. Though Mikan could've dodged the blast easily, she was entirely focused on tackling one fire casting genius, and therefore very distracted. Persona had always said that distraction was a bad, bad thing that could get you killed out in the field, which Mikan remembered as she was thrown headfirst into a wall.

Mikan was a lot less emotional than when she had run away with Yuka, before all those missions had changed her. So, reminding herself or Persona's words, she blinked her eyes until they watered slightly. Then, under the control of genuine emotions instead of faked, Mikan launched herself in the direction of the blasts. Now, normally, that would be the stupidest thing you could do, but then again, Hotaru was on the other side.

Said amethyst-eyed invention genius hugged back, surprisingly, and the two girls embraced each other warmly. Albeit briefly. **BAKA-BAKA-BAKA!**

"Why in the world are you back here, Mikan?" Hotaru asked, glaring at anyone who dared to make the slightest movement to interrupt their little 'heart-to-heart' chat.

"Eh...heh..." Mikan trailed off wordlessly. "Um...how should I put this?...um..." she stammered. Well, outwardly stammered. Inwardly, she was cursing the superiors of Gakuen Alice for putting her in this ridiculously hard to deal with position. "Well...I'm here because...because..."

"Yes?" Hotaru asked. "Spit it out!"

"Ano..." Before Mikan could say anything further, the bell rang, signaling the time to move on to their next class. Mikan was out the door in a flash, before anyone even saw her moving a millimeter.

Class B was left in shocked disorder, and the day had barely begun.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

**So...here's chapter one. It's relatively short for my chapters, but since it's the first, I want to get the feel of the story. Hoped you liked it, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice...*sigh* I doubt anyone would be willing to gift it to me, :]**

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Chapter Two

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan sighed. The brunette girl had 'suffered' through a relatively rough day; the entire GA population seemed to stare at her as she made her way from class to class. Mikan felt, most unnervingly, amethyst and crimson eyes seemingly bearing holes into her shoulder. It was the last class of the day, Misaki-sensei's biology. Poor Mikan was about to be driven insane by the numerous gazes that were fixed constantly on her.

When the bell for the last class rang, Mikan was out the door again. The rather intimidated girl had taken this method to prevent confrontations with any of her past classmates, as cowardly as she might have felt about it. Still, this little technique worked, Mikan making it to the next class just as the bell rang, and leaving right as the bell signaling the end of another period.

And so Sakura Mikan found herself bolting out of the classroom, and sprinting at full speed towards her room. She heard footsteps sound after her, and picked up her pace, dodging a group of middle school students. A few minutes later, the brunette reached her Special Star room, quite determined to spend the rest of the day there, making dinner for herself before reading until Persona came to retrieve her for another mission.

Leaning against the door, she heaved a huge sigh of relief, looking around and making sure that no one had followed her. Convinced, Mikan smiled. "Boo." Or not.

It took all of her mission experience to not jump into the air and scream. Loudly. "N—Natsume. She stammered out the name of her pursuer.

"Polka," he tilted his head to the side.

"What is with you and that nickname!" she growled.

A half-smile seemed to ghost his lips before Natsume spoke again, "Why are you here?"

Gaining a grin herself, Mikan teased, "Missed me?"

"As if," he scoffed, though Natsume's crimson eyes held a different story. "Now answer. Why aren't you with Yuka-san?"

Mikan's heart raced as she thought of a story. Oh, yes, she did make one up ages ago to explain her sudden reappearance, but with Natsume right here in front of her, crimson orbs bearing into her soul, Mikan's well planned story completely escaped from her thoughts.

"Um…well…let's see…" Mikan stammered, trying to think of something, anything that would get her out of this mess. "Yuka…she…had to…um…"

"Mikan."

Oh, great. Didn't Persona Rei have a _great_ sense of timing? And what happened to staying inconspicuous? Natsume's extreme dislike bordering on hate for the DA instructor was quite notorious. How would he react seeing his…friend being taken away by the dark-haired teacher?

Not well. "Persona!" Natsume glared, stepping in front of Mikan while he was at it.

Mikan sighed. Again. For what seemed like the hundredth time this day. "Must we do this right now?" she voiced out. And was met by two glares. "Okay then," Mikan murmured rising up two hands in a gesture of placating the two males.

The brunette glanced from left to right, and while the other two were preoccupied, teleported away. "Hey!" Natsume and Persona shouted in a creepy unison. Mikan smiled and stuck her tongue out rather childishly, and found herself in the DA room seconds afterwards. Really, those two were eerily similar in personality, besides for Rei's more sadistic nature at times. But then again, Natsume could be sadistic too…

Mikan brushed those thoughts aside as Persona joined her in the room. "You sure do have a lot of tact, don't you? What happened to laying low and making sure that no one notices anything?"

Persona's stoic features transformed into what almost seemed like a scowl yet wasn't. Persona Rei did _not _present any of his emotions to the world. Or so he said.

Instead of answering her question, Persona asked Mikan one himself. "What happened to that story we planned up? One that didn't sound ridiculous?"

"You mean the one about Yuka being set up in a trap, something about a student being kidnapped, and then went to help said nonexistent student and being kidnapped herself while ambushed? And then me following her here and then not being able leave?" Mikan asked.

Persona rolled his eyes. Mentally, of course. "Sure, remember it now."

Mikan grinned, and then smiled sheepishly. "So, what'd you need me for?"

"Oh, that." Persona replied.

Mikan rolled her own dark amber orbs before saying, "Yes, that."

Persona coughed slightly, and was that a blush on his face? Impossible. He cleared his throat, and briefed Mikan on her latest mission. Mikan listened intently, knowing from experience that any amount of information about the enemy would help during her mission. When Rei was done, she nodded.

"Let me get dressed, I'll be back soon," Mikan said, waving.

"Be careful," whispered Persona quietly as the girl teleported, presumably back into her room.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan winced slightly as she carefully bandaged a long cut on her side. The task proved more daunting than usual, with a different amount of guards and Alice-users than mentioned during the debriefing. She was ambushed by a swordsman (Mikan couldn't help but wonder who still carried swords in this age as she dodged it) while facing several other opponents in front of her. 'It seems the stress of the day is getting to me,' thought Mikan grimly as she finished pulling the bandages taut, grimacing a bit more while she was at it.

The brunette had the healing Alice copied from a mission (it was decisively helpful) but Mikan was sure that she would start suffering from Alice-overuse soon if she continued. After all, her various Alices were used quite frequently on this surprisingly harder than usual mission. Even the SEC Alice, which Mikan had gained a few more Alices with. She did feel a bit guilty taking others' Alices, but then again, most of the people Mikan had 'borrowed' Alices from were trying to kill her. Also, she didn't necessarily 'steal' them.

The dark-amber eyed teen almost never used the 'steal' or 'erase' aspect of her Alice, preferring to merely make a copy of the Alice for herself. Mikan knew how deserted she would feel if her Alice was gone, and she couldn't help but feel sad for the people who lost their Alices come adolescence or adulthood.

And if Mikan did collapse from overuse of her Alices, she couldn't just sleep it off. It would be incredibly suspicious if the rarely sick, always in class, bubbly girl was out for a week…

So Mikan was sure she would just have to suffer through it. She peeled off her sweat-covered clothes, her blood-soaked T-shirt and jacket already in the kitchen sink. Blood was always a pain to get out of her clothes…She changed into more comfortable cotton pajamas. Mikan was reaching for the book on the night stand, preparing on using a bit of before-bed reading to relax herself after the mission. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Standing up (and wincing at the motion) Mikan couldn't help but think, 'I'll have to get that fixed somehow. It seems that I'm going to wince in pain every time I move'. Stretching up slightly to look through the peephole, Mikan saw Persona standing outside. Before the brunette could open the door for the raven, a loud "Hey!" stopped her.

Looking at the scene through the small hole in the door, Mikan watched as Natsume seemed to stalk in out of nowhere. "What is with you and obsessing after Mikan? What did she do to you? Leave her alone, Persona." Natsume growled.

Mikan saw Persona's eyes drift towards the door, as if knowing that the brunette was standing there. And his dark orbs seemed to smile. "Nothing at all, _Kuro Neko_. Where did you come from? Are you stalking your little friend?"

Natsume glared at the man, and Persona waved teasingly before walking back down the hall. "Good night, Kuro Neko." Mikan was sure that Persona really did enjoy teasing Natsume.

Mikan watched silently as Natsume glowered at the older man before disappearing into a door just one door to the left! Mikan felt her jaw drop in shock as she watched the boy, and realized that the perverted neko-like boy were neighbors with her. Sure, Mikan knew that the Natsume would be _somewhere_ on the Special-Star floor, but…right next door!

Mikan groaned. Suddenly, the brunette was snapped out of her thoughts as it seemed like her floorboards…creaked? She nudged the large dark navy colored rug that was on top of the 'creaking floorboards' out of the way, and taking a defensive stance (wincing again as she did so).

The dark-amber eyed girl watched as Persona Rei seemed to appear out of nowhere. Well, not out of nowhere. Rather, he stepped through the trapdoor that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Persona!" Mikan stared.

"Yes, yes, I had to climb through this hidden trap to see if you're alright because of that troublesome Kuro Neko. I'm sure you saw it all as you_ were_ peering through the hole in the door." Persona smirked.

Mikan grinned back at him, and peered down into the hole. "So…is it just my room, or is everyone's connected in this weird huge underground labyrinth of a thing?"

Persona answered, "Everyone's room is connected, the school with built like this to prevent dangers to the students and make sure that the staff could always keep contact with the students if an emergency happened. Though besides the staff, you're probably the only one that knows of it. Well, almost."

The brunette girl made an 'hmm' sound in the back of her throat, before looking up at her mentor. "I'm fine," Mikan said quietly.

The taller man stared at her, completely unconvinced. Mikan was one to downplay her own discomforts in order to ensure that her companions did not worry about her. This was a habit that Persona found extremely irking, and was unsuccessfully trying to rid her of. "Really?" Persona drawled.

Mikan nodded, and immediately grimaced at the movement. Persona raised an eyebrow, and the brunette had the decency to blush. "Healing Alice?" he asked.

"Alice exhaustion," Mikan answered simply.

"Ah." Persona said. He sighed, before grasping her wrist gently. "Come on."

Mikan questioned, "Where are we going?" as she allowed herself to be tugged into the hole. She jumped after Persona, landing surprisingly quickly on the ground. She blinked back tears as the jolt caused white-hot waves of pain to race through her.

Persona saw this, and scowled. "You're perfectly fine, aren't you?"

The dark-amber eyed girl stuck her tongue out at him, and Rei looked on impassively. He dragged her through various tunnels, Mikan looking on curiously at the numerous turns the dark labyrinth seemed to hold. After a few more minutes of walking, Persona stopped under what looked like another trapdoor. Mikan couldn't help but be a little freaked out at the fact that people could just walk in and out of the students' living quarters without anyone knowing the better. Never mind that the trespassers would all be the staff. Just look at how creepy some of Gakuen Alice's teachers and staff were.

Persona reached up, and knocked on the trapdoor. 'Hm…" Mikan thought. 'Persona didn't knock when he walked into _my_ rooms.'

The door in the ground was lifted, and who should Mikan come across but one Imai Subaru. She began walking the other direction, ignoring Subaru's shocked (as shocked as the stoic Imai's features could present) visage. "Mikan!" scolded Persona, smiling eerily at her.

It took all the petite brunette had to prevent her from cursing out her oh-so-beloved mentor. Sure, it might be for her own good. But Mikan couldn't help but think that Persona should just find a microphone and announce her missions for the academy and her real reason for her attendance to the world. That would have been so much easier than doing it one person at a time.

"Sakura-san?" Imai asked her, before glancing at Persona.

Persona glared. "Mikan, why is it that everyone thinks I'm the one out to get you no matter where we go!"

Mikan grinned. Then she replied, "You got me in this mess, go ahead and fix it." The brunette glanced at Imai, and stared into the man's dark eyes.

Rei sighed, and said, "Imai, Mikan. Mikan, Imai. Mikan is currently running missions for Gakuen Alice, and is also undercover to keep an eye on one Hyuuga Natsume. She's also supposed to make sure that no one knows her secret…" Persona was tackled to the floor.

"How am I supposed to complete this mission if you keep doing that? Why don't you just announce my status as undercover to the world?" Mikan ranted, before she remembered that she wasn't supposed to do any tackling while she was injured. And then Mikan remembered why she was here anyways. The dark-amber eyed teen looked back at Imai, and then at Persona. "Um…hi, Imai-san."

Silence rang for a second and confusion ran through Subaru quickly. Then he sighed. He was used to weirder things happened in the academy on a day to day basis. "I presume that your visitation, Persona, has something to do with Sakura-san. Given my...talents, is she injured In some way?"

Mikan's mouth fell open for what seemed like the billionth time that day (though it was really only the second) and she thought, 'Hotaru's onii-san is awesome!"

"See?" Persona drawled out, and Imai sighed. Again.

"Come in," Subaru said. "I can't do any healing in a dark tunnel."

Mikan smiled, and she used conveniently placed hand and foot rests to haul herself onto the carpet. Surprisingly, the tunnel was quite clean, and she didn't tread any dirt onto Imai's floor. Persona followed her seconds afterwards, and Imai directed a hesitant Mikan to a bed pushed to the side of the room.

"Sorry to intrude…" Mikan said.

Imai replied quietly, "It's no problem."

Mikan gently pulled up her shirt, and sighed. Persona sure did enjoy bringing her into the most peculiar of problems.

Subaru didn't react visually to the wound on Mikan's side, or the numerous bruises on the various parts of her body, but one who knew him well could tell that he was quite shocked. This was his imouto's beloved best friend, as hard as it seemed for Hotaru to show it at times. After all, at least between himself and the young inventor, Imais were not the best at displaying emotions.

He held a hand up centimeters from her ribcage, and waited as a warm glow resonated from his fingertips. Subaru saw the normally bubbly girl relax, the pain fading to a dull ache, and then to nothing.

A beeping filled the room, and Persona pulled out what looked like a pager of some sorts. "I'm needed," he said simply. "Mikan, you know how to get back. Thanks, Imai," before disappearing back down into the maze. Subaru didn't respond, intent on his work, but Mikan called a farewell into the tunnel.

She watched carefully as the glasses-bearing male's hand worked magic, literally. A few minutes later, Mikan felt as good as new. "Thank you," she told Imai, gratefully. He nodded, and Mikan felt like rolling her eyes. She wasn't sure what it was with Imais and showing any amount of emotion. Mikan stood, and relished in the thought that she would no longer have a problem with wincing at every slight movement tomorrow.

As Mikan walked back to the still open secret entrance/exit, she heard Subaru tell her quietly, "Come find me if you need any more help."

Mikan felt a warmth flood her, and she smiled genuinely. "Thanks. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

The entrance was shut gently behind her, and Mikan stretched gently. 'Imai Subaru truly is an odd person,' Mikan thought, before making her way back to her own quarters.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Something odd was going on. Natsume was sure of it. After all, a house call from Persona was hardly something to jump with joy about. And since when were Mikan and the DA teacher on first name basis? Or at least for Persona…and he didn't even add an honorific. Why did they even know each other anyways? Natsume had tried his best to keep the evil teacher away from his…friend, fear coursing through him every time he realized that Rei was near the girl.

And what was with the fact that Mikan seemed perfectly relaxed at the fact that she was standing inches away from Persona! After all, the DA teacher didn't exactly 'radiate' a feel of warmth and protection. With that little incident with Persona and his Alice, Mikan should be more scared than usual!

Natsume was currently lounging on his sofa, staring into the wall. So many unanswered questions…the fire-caster sighed. He just hoped that the brunette girl would be alright, and safe.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan yawned. It had been late last night when she had finally got into bed, well past midnight. She had thrown her alarm clock into a wall in the morning (Mikan reminded herself to tell Persona that she need yet another one; he would not be happy, it was her third this month, and it was the third day of the month…), only waking up another half hour later. This resulted in Mikan tossing a slice of toast in her mouth, pulling on a set of the uniform, and then teleporting behind the sakura tree and dashing into class.

Though she wasn't sure why she bothered. The substitute teacher was way too timid to scold any of his students, whether that was good or bad. That, and Narumi-sensei never seemed to appear in the classroom, unless it was time to give either great or horrible news. Figures.

So, Mikan was absentmindedly staring out the window. Or rather, trying to absentmindedly stare out the window. It was relatively hard with a pair of crimson orbs bearing into her shoulder. That is, along with several other pairs of eyes. Really, as soon as Mikan found out who in the world decided to give her this mission, they would be pleading for mercy…

She sighed, twirling a lock of her brown hair on a finger. Surprisingly enough, this day was actually going relatively peacefully. Well, except for the eyes…but it was better than yesterday!

The girl sat through several more boring classes for the day.

When the bell for the last class rang, Mikan stood up, getting ready to bolt once again. Suspiciously, no one else made a move to get up, or to even move from their spots. Mikan eyed her classmates curiously, even more so when no one met her eyes. "Curious…" mumbled Mikan under her breath, before heading for the door.

That…didn't go well. And that statement was the ultimate understatement of the year. Mikan found out why none of her peers moved a centimeter as the bell rang. When the brunette walked through the door, an alarm started screeching. Feeling something falling down at here, Mikan jumped to the side, and rolled. Sadly, her quick dodge didn't work well, and she was trapped in an extremely large net.

The person who trapped her under the net, predictably one Imai Hotaru, stood and spoke. "That was remarkably cliché, a falling net, as well as not the best of my inventions, but as I suspected before, the simplest things can catch this baka."

Mikan pouted.

"Though I did not deduce the fact that she would dodge out of the way in my calculations. It appears that the baka has increased her speed and agility by several times."

The detached way that Hotaru spoke was rather creepy to Mikan, but Hotaru's slightly creased eyebrows, less stoic than usual frown, and expressive amethyst eyes spoke volumes. Then again, how could Mikan be so careless as to have moved so quickly? The girl sighed. It was all Persona's fault; his training had upped her reflexes and quickness by a huge amount. To the point that the slightest would be danger had Mikan flinching and jumping away. 'Curse Persona.'

It seems that the whole class was crowded around Mikan, besides a taciturn Natsume and a quiet Ruka-pyon sitting by his side, gently patting Usagi-chan. Mikan sighed. Was her life really all that interesting? Okay, perhaps appearing out of nowhere after running for her life a few years prior wasn't the best thing to do (curse the authorities of GA too!), but was it worth a crowd interrogating her? Apparently so.

"So, let's get this started," Hotaru continued, the classroom suddenly dimming dramatically and a spotlight appearing on the amused and slightly panicked brunette. "Why are you back at Gakuen Alice?"

"…What do you mean?" Mikan answered, innocently. Sort of…

Hotaru glared, and pulled the ever famous Baka Gun from who knows where. Mikan blinked. "Did that thing get bigger since yesterday?"

"Yes. This is Baka Gun Version 1029.785, specially designed…" Hotaru answered, her amethyst eyes gleaming with a sadistic edge.

Now, there was no way that Mikan would be afraid. With the various evil villains she had faced, from evil CEOs to businessmen and ninjas (strangely…) bent on taking over the world, as well as some very sadistic Alice-users, it's not like she could back down from a peer of hers, Imai Hotaru, right?

Mikan cowered. And promptly spilled her (made up, of course) story. "Well, Yuka was set up by a the Elementary School Principal, and a couple of those other people…I think she said she had to rescue some kidnapped student or something…something about the person being held hostage…so then, she went, and it turns out that there wasn't a student, and Yuka was kidnapped herself, after she was ambushed by a lot of people. I followed her here…"

Here, Mikan was interrupted. **BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA.** "Itai! You really like hitting me with that evil thing, don't you, Hotaru?"

"You were the one stupid enough to come back to the academy of your own free will! Ever heard of discreetness?" Sumire shot back.

Mikan chuckled sheepishly, putting up a very convincing act. Hotaru narrowed her eyes, before waving at the girl to continue. "Well…they didn't let me leave. I was brought here."

Sumire glared. "Knowing her, she probably stood outside the gates and was peering into the academy when she was apprehended."

Mikan bit back a scoff, and clenched her fists slightly. It wouldn't do for any of them to notice her irked attitude at Shouda's words. Sighing internally, she set a smile upon her face. "Of course not! Why would I do such a thing? I stood outside the back gate!" Everyone fell down dramatically, and Mikan smirked, internally of course. As much as it annoyed her to put on a false appearance, she had to admit that it could be quite fun.

"Mikan."

'Darn!' Mikan thought, annoyed. 'Couldn't he have worse timing? I swear, Rei is trying to be a killjoy and wants to get me discovered...'

"Persona!" the class seemed to yell as one. Persona smirked creepily and waved. Mikan wanted to groan. Now she was sure. Persona Rei just wanted to get her exposed, and have her classmates (all competent Alice users, in one way or another, torture an answer out of her. Edging for the door, the dark amber eyed teen was ready to break for it before the classroom could break out into flames and chaos.

"Mikan?"

Persona's call caused over twenty pairs of eyes to firmly fixate on aforementioned girl. 'Kuso!' Mikan yelled in her head, cursing Persona to the seventh level of hell. "Um...ha...look, a bunny!" she exclaimed, pointing out the window. The class peered at Mikan as if she was insane. She certainly did sound it. Mikan sighed, glared at Persona, and teleported. Again. Sometimes, she thanked all that was good for her teleporting skills.

She dropped gracefully into the DA classroom. Five minutes later, Persona walked in. Mikan glared. "You do enjoy torturing me, don't you, Rei?" Persona smiled innocently. Mikan couldn't suppress a rather violent shudder.

She sighed, and asked, "What do you need? Mou, I was having so much fun too!"

Persona sweat-dropped. Nonvisibly, of course. "The ESP needs something. Here." He handed her a manilla folder with her mission instructions.

MIkan quirked up an eyebrow. "The ESP himself? I'm _honored_." Her sarcasm was ignored. "How does he suppose I keep this a secret if he's pulling me out of class left and right, and with you appearing. You know how paranoid Natsume is when it comes to you. That, and the _ever-so-feared_ DA teacher appearing is bound to cause some trouble."

Persona didn't react. Of course. But chibi Persona in his head was cackling quite evilly. Oh, he did know what his presence did to little Kuro Neko. It was incredibly fun to see the little one squirm...how overprotective of Mikan, he was. "The sarcasm is not needed."

Mikan smirked. "You excused me from my classes, right?"

Persona nodded. "From what I see, this mission should be fairly easy. Do be careful though."

Mikan said nothing, sending a wave behind her as she walked out of the classroom.

And then stopped. "The ESP is expecting me to do this in broad daylight?"

She sighed, and continued walking, leaving a shell-shock Persona behind.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Sakura Mikan yawned as she toweled her long brunette hair. The mission went by successfully, with little mishaps. The only problem was that it took until late into the night, and she was tired as could be. After taking a quick shower the girl had lain on her bed, and was prepared not to get up for a long, long time. Five minutes later, she gave up her quest for lying there forever. Walking to the mini-kitchen, she pulled out a bottle of milk, and was about to guzzle it when the trapdoor started rattling.

And so Mikan promptly spat out the milk that she had taken a swallow of. All over one Persona Rei.

Relaxing her defensive position, she winced. "Hey, it's not my fault you decide to use a hidden trapdoor instead of the front door like normal people!" upon meeting glaring dark eyes.

MIkan disappeared into her bathroom, and came out with a wet towel. Throwing it to a now-sitting Persona, she was surprised to see the elder Imai also standing in her living room. "So, how'd it go?" Persona asked, wiping his face with the damp towel.

"Easy, almost exactly like the details said. Rather boring actually...why the ESP would want me to go specially is a wonder when he has all those other little graduated minions. Heh, minions."

Persona blinked at the last phrase. As he opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted. "Yes, I"m fine, I said it was easy. Just a few bumps and bruises. No need to trouble Imai-san."

Subaru interjected, "It's no trouble. You should get medical assistance if you're injured."

"Hey, I count as medical assistance!" Mikan retorted. "My healing Alice works just fine!"

Imai raised an eyebrow. "Persona, if you could please excuse us."

With a rather worried glance, the older man left silently.

"You know." This was said as a statement and not a question.

Mikan nodded wordlessly.

"Then why?"

She shrugged.

Subaru sighed, and answered, "Is it really just a couple bruises?"

Mikan nodded. The dark amber eyed teen pulled up a sleeve, and revealed a set of rather dark bruises on her upper arm. "I smashed into a bin when I was running...Eh...I didn't see it!" she exclaimed at his incredulous look. "Yes, I know, I got away from a warehouse full of bad guys and was only injured because I wasn't looking about where I was going."

Imai shook is head, and lifted fingertips warm with his Alice to her arm. Seconds later, the bruises were gone. "We'd better let Persona back in," Mikan said, walking to the trapdoor. She kneeled the floor, and opened it, yelling "Boo!" loudly.

"Gah!" yelled Persona loudly, though he would have killed anyone who mentioned it.

Mikan grinned. "Eavesdropping much?"

"It's not eavesdropping if you can't here anything! When did you copy that Alice?"

"Se-cr-et!" Mikan drawled.

Imai shook his head, and jumped through the exit. "Let me know if you need more help."

"So, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"N-wahh!"

He tumbled out, leaving the teen in silence once again. She really needed to bolt that thing. Going back to her milk, she was disappointed to find it warm. Mikan poured it down the drain, before reaching for another bottle.

Opening the cap, and glaring at the trapdoor, Mikan drank her milk.

"Onii-san?"

At least she didn't spew it this time around. Mikan just choked on the white liquid.

"Mikan-nee? Why are you turning blue?" an innocent-looking Youichi stood with his head poking out of the trapdoor. She gasped, her lungs reveling at the air. Mikan gave up on her milk.

"Youichi!" MIkan exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for nii-san. Why are you in nii-san's rooms?" he answered sweetly.

As impossible as it sounds, Mikan choked on air. "These are my rooms. Natsume lives next door."

"Oh...neh, nee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"...Why are you here?"

Mikan sweat-dropped. "Um..." She told the little boy the reason that she had made up.

"Ah...can I stay here with nee-chan then? Nii-san can wait..." he grinned.

Mikan smiled. "Sure. Hang on." She capped her milk, and placed it safely in the fridge. Then Mikan reached into a drawer, and pulled out a sticky note. In big black letters, she wrote 'DO NOT BUY ANY MORE MILK!' before sticking it on her fridge.

Smiling at Youichi again, she told him, "It's nice to see you again! Let's go somewhere more comfortable!" before walking to her bedroom. Youichi stared at the sticky note, then at his self-proclaimed sister. Then the child shrugged. Mikan-nee always was a bit peculiar at times...

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

**So...sorry for the late update! But look, it's over 5000 words long without the AN and disclaimer! 5012 to be exact...my fingers hurt, ;] Hope you liked it, thanks for all the reviews! I was so surprised at the number of alerts, and reviews! Please do add any comments...thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Gakuen Alice.**

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Chapter Three

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"So...nee-chan is here because Yuka-san is injured? And the ESP is making you stay here?"

"Yep."

"Then why don't you run away like you did before?"

"Um...the ESP has my mom?"

"That sounds like a question."

"It isn't."

"Hm. Why don't you take Yuka-san and run away?"

"Eh...Mom is injured, and can't be moved."

"Hm..."

Mikan was sweating bullets by now. What she had anticipating to by a relaxing talk with a five year old turned out to be an interrogation worse than the ones her classmates had given her. Then again, Natsume hadn't participated in the interrogation...and Hotaru was doing so rather nicely. Not one of her sadistic tendencies had come up. Suspicious.

"Why don't you-"

"Youichi, would you like to go to sleep now? Mikan-nee is tired," interrupted MIkan quickly before the abnormally intelligent five year old could weasel the information out her before anyone else could.

"Why is nee-chan tired? I heard from nii-san you didn't come to class for some reason today. Are you sick? Are you feeling unwell?" Youichi blinked curiously at his sister.

"Eh...heh...I'm thirsty! Off to get some...milk." the last word was growled out by the girl, as if she just remembered that all she had was milk, and that her experiences with the calcium filled liquid were not exactly the best within the last few days. Which, knowing Mikan, she probably did.

Youichi sat on the king-sized bed, peering suspiciously at his nee-chan. Mikan was never a good liar, and never will be. Whether or not she had kept her innocence during her ordeal, the brunette was always almost brutally honest, unable to lie at the slightest hint of pressure. That is, unless she was on a mission, and under orders. But then again, Youichi had yet to find out about said missions.

Five minutes later, Mikan arrived dressed in a set of pajamas. She was holding a mug of hot chocolate, and wondered aloud curiously, "Neh, Youichi? Who put that big sign about not buying milk on my refrigerator? I love milk!"

Needless to say, the silver-haired boy didn't answer, preferring to stare at his sister with unnerving eyes. Mikan tensed again under the five year old's scrutinizing gaze before asking the little boy, "Do you want to sleep here tonight or go find Natsume? By the way, how do you know about the secret trapdoor?"

"I want to stay with Mikan-nee. I missed you. Nii-san showed me the trapdoor, and told me I could come find him if I was lonely at night. I go to his room a lot, it's nicer than being alone. How do you know about the trapdoor?" Youichi said.

"Eh..." Mikan replied, searching for an answer. 'I shouldn't have asked!' Mikan yelled in her head. Youichi was just way too perceptive, especially for one so young. Then again, the child did have constant access to Natsume since he was three...

"Um...look, I have new pajamas for you!" she told Youichi.

Youichi stared at her. "You should learn how to change topics better," he told Mikan in a Natsume-like voice. 'Totally brainwashed...' Mikan mumbled to herself.

"Well, I do have new pajamas. Let me go find them." Mikan walked into her closet, and started rummaging around.

Five minutes later, Youichi appeared in the closet. "Nee-chan, what's the matter? There aren't that many places you can put stuff."

Mikan raised an eyebrow, and pointedly glared at the huge closet. "I fit all my stuff in one drawer. I just can't find that drawer...I could have sworn I put neon green sticky notes on it."

Youichi stared, before pointing. "That one?"

"Found it!" Mikan grinned. She opened the drawer (covered in blinding green sticky notes), and pulled out a set of pajamas in dark navy with an elegantly embroidered bunny on the chest.

The boy stared skeptically at his nee-chan.

"Ok, the bunny is a bit silly. But hey, it was this or that pink nightgown!" Mikan protested.

Youichi wisely decided not to comment, and went into Mikan's bathroom to change into the pajamas and out of his daily clothes.

As soon as Youichi was out of view, and hopefully out of hearing, Mikan sighed in relief and sank to the floor. She swore, that sweet little kid had been corrupted by Natsume! They were so similar, ridiculously stoic and observant. Too observant. Mikan made a mental note to keep Youichi away from Persona and any 'helpful' words the man would sprout.

She picked herself off the floor of the closest and laid over the ridiculously large bed. Sprawling into a comfortable position, Mikan smiled at the lack of pain anywhere. Sort of. Mostly. Imai had gotten rid of most of the aches and pains, and Mikan was satisfied and comfortable.

When Youichi finally walked out of the bathroom, dressed, Mikan took one look at the five year old and burst out laughing. Youichi glared. "You were the one who bought this childish outfit!"

"Would...you...have preferred...the...pink...nightgown?" Mikan gasped out between breathes and giggles. Youichi glared at her, and perched himself on the edge of her bed. "I'm tired. Sleep, nee-chan?"

Mikan nodded, and moved over, tucking the little boy whom she thought of as a little brother she never had into the warm blankets. Youichi's features softened slightly, and he buried his face in Mikan's side. "I'm glad you're back, nee-chan," he murmured quietly, smiling slightly at the warmth.

"Glad to see you again too, You-chan," Mikan whispered, flicking off the lamp and wrapping an arm gently around Youichi before closing her eyes, and drifting off.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Youichi awoke to muffled noises and running water in the bathroom a room away. He blinked sleepily, looking around the unfamiliar room before remembering that he was in his nee-chan's room for the night. Reaching out to the previously occupied space next to him, the little boy worriedly noted that the space was cool, having been vacated for at least fifteen minutes. An alarm clock at the side of the bed (since when did Mikan-nee have alarm clocks that were still intact?) and showed it was three in the morning with neon green bright numbers.

He frowned as the strange muffled noises continued to echo softly throughout the 'apartment' complex, and slid off the side of the tall bed carefully. He crept to the closed bathroom door, and dim light shining out from the crack between it and the floor. "Mikan-nee?" Youichi called out hesitantly, pausing a split second before pushing the door open.

His self proclaimed sister sat on a tall stool pushed against the wall, and had her eyes closed and knees tucked against her stomach. A hand was curled out of sight, but the other was held across her chest. "Nee-chan? What's wrong?"

Mikan seemed startled by his voice, but didn't react visibly. "Go back to sleep, Youichi. I'll be back in a second, I'm just getting some water."

Youichi peered skeptically at his sister, but nodded quietly. "Are you alright, nee-chan? I heard noises coming from here."

Mikan cleared her throat before giving a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just choked on my water." She flashed him a grin, and said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

The silver haired boy quietly walked out, mind racing at the weird behavior of his sister. 'No one would wake up for water and end up in fetal position on a stool. She looked like something was hurting her.' Youichi frowned instinctively at the thought of anything hurting his precious nee-chan, and walked hesitantly back to bed. The sound of rushing water continued for a few more minutes, before stopping. Mikan walked through the doorway minutes afterwards, and settled herself gently next to Youichi.

He stared worriedly at her, and she just smiled back. "I'm fine, Youichi. Go back to bed, we both have class tomorrow."

Youichi looked at her, a weird and unfamiliar feeling settling into him. "Promise, nee-chan?"

It was silent for a few moments before Mikan replied, "I promise, Youichi. Oyasumi."

"Goodnight, nee-chan," Youichi replied, and closed his eyes as the quilt was settled around his shoulders again. Sleep did not come easily that night to the worried little boy, troubled with the events that were out of place with Mikan-nee's explanation.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Sakura Mikan spent the rest of the night berating herself for her carelessness. She had gotten comfortable the past few nights she spent in her new room, and forgot to put up the usual 'wall' with her silencing Alice. Youichi had heard, and now she would be in deep trouble if the little boy finally found the answer to Mikan's odd behavior, or asked Natsume about it. She could always erase his memory, but the girl remembered from a mission experience how horrid that felt, just mentally wrong. Mikan couldn't do that to sweet, smart little Youichi; she loved the five year old like a little brother after all.

She sighed anxiously, and rubbed her chest unconsciously. 'I'll see how this plays out,' Mikan resolved mentally, and hoped that Youichi wouldn't question deeper into the matter. Mikan closed her eyes, and lay there silently for the next four hours, listening to the gradually evening breathing of the child beside her.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Youichi...Youichi!" the boy heard a voice, his sister's calling him. He blinked blearily, and waited until the image of Mikan hovering over him came into focus. "We have," here the girl glanced at the clock, "about forty-five minutes to get to class. I've made miso soup and fish, get dressed and come eat breakfast."

Youichi smiled, but asked Mikan, "Why aren't you eating in the cafeteria? Nii-san likes to eat with Ruka-kun in his room too."

"Too crowded," Mikan groaned, making a face. "Come on, let's go. Don't want to be late...sort of," she muttered the last part under her breath. The dark amber eyed girl stretched and yawned, before walking through the doorway and into the kitchen. Youichi dressed quickly into his uniform (how had Mikan-nee managed to get one in his size during the night?), dashed through morning routines, and appeared in the kitchen.

As promised, there were two sets of rice, miso soup, and fish. He sat down and ate it neatly, watching Mikan eat her share. "Didn't you say that you were going to Natsume's room last night?" Mikan suddenly asked.

Youichi nodded, and questioned, "Why?"

"Well, you go to sleep and eat breakfast in his room a lot, don't you? And he knows about the secret passage and everything." Mikan answered.

Youichi nodded yes to both questions.

"Won't Natsume get worried if you don't show up to both bedtime and breakfast?"

Oh. 'Nee-chan has a point.' Youichi thought. "Should I get nii-san and Ruka to come have breakfast with us then?"

"Eh..." Mikan paused, searching for an excuse to _not_ have Natsume over so early in the morning. One Natsume-like person was enough, way to perceptive... "Let's use the front door, neh? More polite..."

Youichi stared at Mikan weirdly, wondering when in the world she cared about being polite towards Natsume. He shrugged, but nodded. "Finish your food first," Mikan told him, walking to the sink and washing her own dishes. The silver haired boy eat, finally finishing his soup before handing his plate and bowls to Mikan. She rinsed those as well, and wiped her hands on the towel. "Let's go then."

The little spirit summoner nodded, and walked outside and knocked on his nii-san's door.

A rather frantic looking Natsume answered on the first knock. "Youichi," he breathed out, showing an uncharacteristically large amount of emotion.

"Gomen ne, nii-san," Youichi apologized.

"Where were you?" Natsume asked, crimson eyes taking in Youichi's form, as if reassuring himself the little boy had not been kidnapped or injured in any way. ..

Mikan decided to speak up, and answered, "Eh heh...that would be with me."

Natsume blinked, and peered at the girl. With his complete and utter worry of his little 'prodigy' of sorts, he had not noticed Mikan standing behind him at all. "...why were you with Polka, Youichi?"

"Hey!" was ignored, and Youichi murmured softly, "Nee-chan got back. I wanted to stay with her." Natsume's crimson eyes softened, then blinked confusedly.

"How did you find out Polka was back?"

Growls were heard in the background, as a certain white kitten utilized all her training to stop herself from tackling a certain pervert.

"I was looking for nii-san but I opened the wrong door," Youichi answered.

"Wrong door? You mean you knocked on the front door? That's dangerous, they have people patrolling the hallways during the night!" Natsume ranted.

"Really?" Mikan asked curiously. "I've never seen any of them while I'm...oops."

Both Youichi and Natsume were staring at her, and she realized her mistake just then. 'Persona is right...I gotta be more cautious about what I'm talking about. It's been so long since I've talked with anybody but the opposing side though.' "Eh heh...I mean...um..." 'Curse perceptive males!' she yelled in her head. "Ano...oh, wait! Class! Gotta go!"

Mikan ran off twenty minutes before class would start.

"...Nee-chan's acting weird, isn't she?" Youichi asked his older brother/role model.

"Yes, Polka is..." Natsume replied, gazing after the brunette.

"Neh, nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call Mikan-nee Polka?"

"...did you eat breakfast?"

Youichi nodded, and Natsume ushered him into his room. They still had twenty minutes before 'class' anyways, and Natsume sure didn't want to spend it sitting in 'class'.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"...And that's what happened!" Mikan finished.

"So you basically gave away your secret in the form of numerous hints two of what used to be the smartest students in my DA class?"

"Yep."

"And you call me the one giving away your mission."

"So what do I do, Persona?"

"...Cross your fingers and hope that Hijiri and Kuro Neko don't find out your mission details."

"...How is that helpful?"

"You're the one that asked me."

"Gah!" Mikan yelled, before storming out of the DA classroom. She made her way to home room, and slumped into a chair. Most of the class was already here, including Natsume, a stoic Youichi sitting by him.

Seconds after Mikan sat down, the bell rang, and Narumi-sensei...pranced in. "Today's a free period because the sun is shining!"

Mikan started banging her head on her desk. Causing rather weird stares from everyone. Narumi-sensei was a good person, but he could be odd...and not willing to teach anything regarding academics...and dumping all the things regarding academics onto a terrified substitute.

And so went another boring day of 'school'.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

And an utterly boring day with no missions. Mikan spent the afternoon lounging on her couch, and flipping through a book. Days with no activity were rare, and made the brunette bored and lethargic. She had been staring at the same page in her book for the past ten minutes, an d was about to go insane. Making up her mind, Mikan ducked into the trapdoor, and jumped into the tunnels. Sure, it would've been easier to teleport, or use the front door...but Natsume seemed to have a constant watch on her door or something, and teleporting everywhere used her Alice too much.

After listening to make sure that no one was there except Persona, and ensuring that her own presence was masked throughly, Mikan jumped through the trapdoor (convenient, she was starting to love the underground labyrinth) and yelled, "Boo!"

Effectively giving a paperwork-filling, mission-browsing Persona Rei a heart attack. 'He must have jumped three feet into the air,' Mikan thought, amused, her boredom lifted for the time being.

"Mikan! What have I told you about doing that?" Persona glared.

"I'm Bored, Rei!"

"Go find something to do then."

"But there's nothing to do...no missions, and I can't hang out with my friends because I keep blurting hitns1" Mikan complained.

"Most people would be happy with no missions," deadpanned Persona.

Mikan just stared at him, and Rei cracked after a few minutes. "Do you wish to spar? Not exactly the most fun thing, but it'll relieve your boredom, and get you some training in. Did you train this morning?"

"...no. Youichi was in my room, and I didn't want him to wake up alone and find me missing." Mikan answered.

"What have I told you about missing training, even once?" Persona chided.

"Bad...something about dangerous...missions...dying?" Mikan questioned.

Persona sighed, and replied, "I told you that training keeps you on your toes. Don't get too relaxed just because you're in the academy."

"Yes, yes...can we go spar now?" Mikan asked excitedly.

Persona muttered, "I don't know why I bother," before nodding, stacking his documents, and following the girl. "Let me go get my gear."

"No need," Mikan answered, snapping her fingers. Persona's training gear appeared in his arms, and Mikan's in hers.

"...the snapping of fingers is not required to teleport objects."

"It's fun though!" Mikan replied, beaming.

Persona shook his head, but tied the utility belt with his weapons on his waist. Mikan did likewise, and both donned mask for 'insurance'. Well, that was Persona's reason. Mikan's was that it made her feel mysterious, and that made her happy.

Peering around carefully (while Mikan skipped by his side), Persona took careful inventory of their surroundings until they reached deep inside the forest. "...Why are you skipping?"

"It's fun to act childish, missions need me to be serious, and they take up so much time! So I like to be childish any other time," Mikan smiled, as if that was the most logical explanation in the world. Which it totally wasn't.

Persona shook his head, and the two of them dropped into position. "Ready?" he asked her, knowing her answer. Mikan nodded, and the two started.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

An hour later, both participants dropped to the floor. "That was fun," smiled Mikan.

A worn out Persona thought otherwise. "Since when did you copy a fire Alice?"

"It's not Natsume's. I'm not sure who it was...I think it was on a mission before I came to GA...the one with the rogue bandits that were surprisingly strong and had Alices? Yeah, one of them had Natsume's fire Alice."

"Ah. So you felt the need to burn down a dozen trees? What point of inconspicious do you not understand?" Persona said.

"The inconspicious part," Mikan grinned angelically.

Persona sighed. "Don't you have dinner or something to attend?"

"Nope," she answered, popping the 'P'. "I cook my meals...did you know that the special star rooms have kitchens? Weird...I'm still bored, Rei."

"No way. We just sparred for an hour, and I'm ready to go keel over and forget all about the paperwork that I have to do. Go back to your room and do whatever."

Mikan pouted, and sighed. She tugged herself up, and yawned. "Fine," the brunette sighed, offering a hand to her mentor. Persona took it, and was tugged off the ground. The two of them started back off in the direction of the main campus, MIkan still beaming.

Unfortunately for a tired and weary Persona, they met some...troublesome company on the way back.

"Persona!" a certain crimson eyed boy hissed coldly, glaring at the DA teacher.

Mikan was suddenly thankful that she had decided to don her fighting gear and outfit, and was currently in her usual mission attire, hair pulled back in a snug ponytail and white uniform and mask covering her identity.

Persona sighed. Again. "Not in the mood right now, Kuro Neko." Murmuring under his breath, Rei continued, "Just got pounded into the floor by that sadist over there. Can't you lighten up a bit, Shiro Neko?"

Mikan grinned behind her mask, and asked (carefully masking her voice), "What did you say, Rei?"

"...nothing. Move, Kuro Neko. I want to go somewhere far away from this little koneko _(kitten) _and get some rest before she decides she's bored again...which will happen within an hour," Persona groaned uncharacteristically.

Natsume blinked at his long time 'sensei's' words, and took in Mikan's uniform. "Who's she?"

"Shiro Neko. World's biggest sadist. The person you get to entertain if she gets bored again during the time you're standing there and not running away."

"Hey!" Mikan glared. "I'm not that bad...besides, that was just a light workout! You're getting rusty, Rei."

Person just kept walking, and stopped in front of an unmoving Natsume. "Seriously. You do not want to be here when Shiro Neko gets bored. She'll make our little sessions seem like playing with a toddler. And she gets that perfectly happy and content look..."

"Mou, you're so mean!" pouted Mikan, before waving at the two males. "Bye-bye then, I'm off. Persona, find me a mission. I'm bored, there's nothing to do here."

She teleported. "...who in the world was that?" Natsume asked, analyzing crimson eyes on Persona. "I thought the DA class stopped operating when most of the kids were moved out. Why is that girl still taking missions? And isn't white blinding and obvious on a mission?"

Persona sighed, and answered his previous prodigy's questions. "I told you, that's Shiro Neko. She's taking most of the missions, which is why the DA is 'out of business'. Shiro Neko is being forced to take missions by the ESP, but she's making the most of it. Yeah, white isn't the best for espionage, but she rarely goes on espionage missions. We know better, after her first...Shiro Neko likes to go out with a bang, so to speak. Why are you interested?"

"She's...peculiar," Natsume said.

"Tell me about it," Persona answered. "Seriously though, I'm going to go and collapse. She's so sadistic when she's bored."

Natsume stared at the man for a second, before disappearing into the thick trees himself. Persona smiled. Peace at last...until Mikan decided that she was bored again and wanted to have some more 'fun'.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan yawned, and sprawled across her bed. She was dressed in a two-piece pair of pajamas again, and had a towel wrapped around her neck from a shower she took. The brunette had ate, and showered after she got back from her spar, and was exhausted. Persona had put up a good fight, and it was entertaining enough. Except for the fact that some of his attacks, which didn't even involved Alice use, made her feel like she's been run over by a bulldozer.

Tucking herself into a ball and pulling a warm quilt over her shoulders, Mikan relaxed into the warm bed. She sighed, and wondered idly what might happen within the next few months. There had to be a reason why the ESP had her called in the academy. Not that her work was much different now that Mikan was inside GA. Same basic missions, except for the fact she had to attend school now.

She muffled a slight cough, and winced as a tiny bolt of sharp pain ran through her. Mikan shrugged it off, and took a sip of water before closing her eyes. Another day of school tomorrow...she wondered how long her amethyst eyed best friend would take to find a time to confront her...or kidnap Mikan in her sleep sometime.

Mikan closed her eyes, and fell asleep to the quiet silence twenty minutes later.

...And was rudely awakened by a hand which shook her continuously fifteen minutes later. Mikan swatted the offensive object away, and flipped her blanket over her head. The hand was back within what seemed like five seconds.

She groaned, and flipped over. Swat. Swat. Push. Shove.

"Gah! What is it?" Mikan yelled grumpily, setting the thing interrupting her sleep on fire.

Persona shrieked. Oops.

Mikan proceeded to beat the fire out with a pillow.

Five minutes later, Persona could stand up again.

"Eh...sorry?" Mikan offered.

She received a cold glare for her apology. "Remind me to _never_ wake you up again. Someone else can do that, preferably the stupid ESP who sent me on this suicide mission."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, what do you need?" asked Mikan.

Persona sighed, and told the teen, "The AAO stole some documents from one of the ESP's 'minions', as you so elegantly put it. He wants it back, so he's sending you. It's risky though, and I don't really want to send you."

Mikan groaned. "Why does the ESP love giving me missions at the weirdest hours of the day? What's so important about a few pieces of paper?"

"Apparently very important," Persona answered grimly. "He's even decided to have Kuro Neko accompany you."

Mikan tumbled out of her bed. "_**WHAT?**_ I thought he promised to stop enlisting the 'help' of the old DA students when I started. And Natsume? What's the point of secrets when you two are so determined to blurt out huge hints to everyone?"

Persona had backed away during his rant. Apparently Mikan wasn't a very happy camper today, between killer training sessions and setting his hand on fire. "Not my fault..."

"And what! The ESP doesn't believe I can do it after all those missions I've done before! Grr...give me that file already, don't just stand there!" Mikan yelled.

"Ahem...you do realize that Kuro Neko lives next door?"

"I have us under a noise-filtering Alice, the one I used when you tried to eavesdrop. Now debrief me already!"

"Mikan, you might seriously want to consider the ESP's offer. He isn't exactly known for being the kindest person around," A scoff. "so he would have a reason for trying to pair you up with someone on this mission." Persona told her seriously.

"With Natsume? When I started taking missions to keep them all out of danger? No way. Debrief me." Mikan answered just as seriously.

Persona sighed, exasperated at her stubbornness, but did as she asked.

When he was done, the raven looked at her a bit sadly. As Mikan prepared to leave, he told her quietly, "Be careful."

He received a grim nod, and a tight smile.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Imai Subaru was working on one of the many documents and reports he had to submit to the principals. He could have graduated with his classmates when it was his time to leave the academy, but Subaru had decided to spend the extra years working under the academy, mostly to keep an eye on his little sister, who still had several more years of schooling in this dangerous (though better than before...) Place.

Nudging his glasses a bit further up his nose, the man continued to type rapidly, focusing on his work. That was, until a little bundle of white and crimson appeared in the middle of his room. Imai looked up, and was outwardly calm as he walked cautiously towards the figure.

He met dark amber eyes for a flash before they closed and something was shoved into his hand. Medical knowledge prevailed (he had been trained as a combat medic, upon the discovery of his healing/counter-healing Alice), and after checking to make sure that the girl had no spinal damage, quickly and gently flipped her over.

The logical part of Subaru's mind noted that Mikan was not mortally injured, despite the amount of blood. His heart panicked though. She was wounded way to close to vital organs to his liking, and was still bleeding. The wounds were Alice-induced...Subaru got to work, holding glowing hands up to the injuries. Nothing happened.

Taking two deep breathes, he called the in school hospital, and grabbed an Alice stone. Three seconds later, Imai Subaru and the precious bundle teleported away.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

A week and a half later, Sakura Mikan finally opened her amber eyes.

Disoriented, she blinked...and tried to get out of bed. She was gently but forcefully pushed back. :You are not going to undo all of that hard work Imai-san and the other doctors did, and you are going to lie there quietly for the next year!"

Mikan winced. "Heh..."

"Though Persona-san is...eager in his cautions, do stay still." a cool voice cut through the silence.

"Imai-san..." Mikan stared.

"Wait...where am I?"

"You are In the GA hospital. It's been a week and a half since you emerged from surgery, which happened after you appeared in my room. It seems that whatever caused your wounds are not Alice heal-able." Subaru replied.

The only thing that registered on Mikan's mind was 'a week and a half'. "WHAT? I've been out a week and a half? What about class and missions? Gah! Must get going!"

Mikan jumped up again, and was glared back into place by an irate Persona. "Mission details, report."

"I don't know what the AAO's been doing, but it's not pretty. I think they stole the documents solely to bait out an operative or two, knowing the importance of the content. Security was off the charts, and the Alice users were almost triple that of the mission details. Their Alice-users all had Alices that could be classified as DA if they were still in school. The strange thing is that guards were minimal until I made it into the room, and then the number that surrounded me was way off the charts." Mikan answered.

"What injured you then? The doctors were forced to patch you up the normal way, and my healing Alice had no effect whatsoever," Subaru asked.

"Apparently it was just a normal bullet...well, a couple of normal bullets," Mikan amended. "I overheard that all weapons used by that base of the AAO were coated with something that was manufactured by an Alice user. Chemically enhanced, I suppose." Mikan swatted at the IV connected to her arm, annoyed. "What have I told the last person who decided to stick a needle in me?" Mikan glared at everything and nothing in particular.

"It's necessary. Don't swing at it, infection risks are high enough with IVs, don't make it worse," Subaru chided.

"Hai, hai," Mikan placated, though her amber eyes didn't leave the saline drip. "What about my classes?"

Persona said, "The story is that you went to visit Yuka-san off campus. Stick with it."

"...isn't Mom in this hospital?" Mikan questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Stick with it."

Mikan shrugged. "So, can I go now?"

"No," the two men replied in unison.

Mikan pouted.

Subaru sighed. "You'll be lucky if you can get out of bed _safely_ before the end of the month is here. I heard from Persona-san that they offered you backup. Why in the world didn't you take it if you were going to come back in this condition?"

"The backup was Natsume," Mikan replied, as if it would explain everything. And it sort of did.

"Well, the point is that you will not be leaving for a long, long time. Stay put." Persona's eyes bore into Mikan's own amber orbs.

"I'm all better, aren't I? I don't feel any pain...and Imai-san fixed me up, right? Thanks," the last part was directed towards the healer. Subaru nodded, acknowledging her thanks. "So, I can go!" She tried standing up again.

"The only reason you're feeling no pain is because your saline drip has morphine in it. You are not supposed to move after major surgeries. It took us 10 hours to do everything manually, and you are going to stay put." Subaru glared.

Mikan, taken aback by his sudden fierceness, nodded meekly. "Ok."

Persona gaped. "Why don't you listen to me like that?"

Mikan smirked, and lay down quietly. Sort of. She was already thinking of ways to escape this dreary white room, though this was the first time that she hadn't actually started running the second Mikan was awake. Apparently Imai really did work wonders...

Subaru stepped up, and reached for her IV.

"Are you taking it out?" Mikan asked, beaming.

"No."

She shrunk away. "...what are you doing then?"

"I'm changing the IV."

"...No."

"You don't have a choice, you need to keep hydrated."

"No."

Persona sighed. "Knock her out, you aren't going to get anywhere with this. Mikan's too stubborn for her own good."

"No...wait, what?"

Subaru reached out a hand, and Mikan was out seconds later. "It appears that my Alice still works on her as long as I do not touch wounds inflicted by that Alice."

"Hm..." Persona answered.

The room fell into a comfortable silence.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

True to Subaru's words, Mikan was kept in the same hospital room for the three weeks. The girl was bored out of her mind, but was threatened with sedation if she tried to escape or jump out of the hospital window. Mikan had pouted at the news.

Persona's visits had all proved to be...eventful, even though most outside information given to the forced to be bedridden girl was from him.

"The ESP has decided that you'll have another two weeks without missions, and you'll return to school tomorrow." Persona told her.

Mikan frowned. "That's unexpectedly kind of him. Why?"

Persona shrugged, and answered, "Probably doesn't want his best agent dying in the field because of carelessness."

"Hey, I'm not careless!"

Mikan's still bandaged wounds were stared at. "...ok, perhaps I'm a bit. I can really go to school tomorrow though?"

"Yes, against my better judgement," Persona said.

"...if it was up to you, I'd be here for the next decade," Mikan deadpanned.

"Exactly!"

"...does that mean I can leave then? I need to get another copy of my mission outfit, and some more gear." Mikan said.

"Imai-san will be here to give you one last checkup, but if you're clear you can leave. As for the mission gear, here."

Persona fished a business card out of seemingly nowhere, and handed It to the brunette. "This Is where I used to get the DA class' mission gear and outfits, and where I got yours. Go ahead and find a replica."

Mikan smiled, and answered, "Thanks. When will Subaru come?"

As if on cue, Subaru appeared.

He performed the checkup, and held a glowing hand up to her.

"You're clear," Subaru announced. "Healing Alice works again. I don't want to see you for medical reasons for at least another year."

Mikan smiled, and threw her arms around him unexpectedly. The taciturn man started, and awkwardly patted the girl on the back. "Thank you," she whispered.

Three seconds later, she let go. "Yes, I'm out of here!"

Mikan grinned, and jumped out the window.

"That's four floors!" Persona yelled after her, and looked down. She crouched on the floor, and waved up happily at them.

"Are you sure she's clear?" the raven asked.

"...as healthy as can be expected," Subaru answered, looking after the girl skipping away happily. He left, leaving Persona to ponder his strange and vague response.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan smiled happily, skipping. She made it to the huge Sakura tree before she ran out of breath. Huffing, she cried out, "This is ridiculous! It's all Rei's fault...I'll get him the next time I see him..." The dark amber eyed teen started smirking evilly, scaring away a few innocent looking squirrels while she was at it.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Mikan pondered between teleporting or taking a bus to Central Town. Teleporting would be undoubtedly faster, but...she sighed, before walking off in the direction of the bus station.

She stood there quietly, feeling more out of energy than she had in awhile. Apparently a month in bed with limited access did that to a person. Oh, Mikan was still very fit, at least compared to many of her peers, but was no way in mission condition. In fact, she'd probably just get herself killed if she left on a mission now.

Mikan pouted at her absurd physical condition, whilst standing at the bus stop. After standing there for three minutes, she heard a voice speak out, "What do you want to do when we get to Central Town? I heard that they added new clothing to that cute store around the corner from the Howalon stand."

Oh dear. Mikan groaned as she realized that she was supposed to be 'visiting her mother' off campus. She made a mental reminder to maim whoever decided that was a good excuse, and ducked behind another sakura tree. A pair of high school girls stopped at the bus stop, chatting cheerfully. When the bus came, Mikan was still frozen behind the tree, reminding herself that it wouldn't be good if someone saw her. Then again, she would be going back to school tomorrow...meh, better not chance it.

"Great, now how am I going to get to Central Town?" she complained aloud.

"What's wrong with the bus, Polka?"

Mikan jumped two feet into the air and spun around to Natsume, who was leaning against the tree across from her and staring with his crimson orbs.

"Um...nothing. Yes, that's right, nothing." she stuttered. Mumbling, Mikan cursed Persona...again. "Stupid Persona, stupid slow reflexes...stupid Persona."

"What was that?" Natsume asked her, staring.

"Nothing."

"Hum."

"Really!"

"...what was wrong with the bus? And why did you duck behind that tree when those girls walked over?"

Mikan winced. Natsume had been standing there for that long? How could she have not noticed him? "Um...too crowded? GA camps are scary..." she muttered the last part under her breath, though it was true. The GA camps that established were intimidating, to say the least.

"Hn. They really let you go off campus and visit?"

Curse Persona. "Yes..."

"Why do you sound uncertain?"

"No reason..."

"Really."

"Yes...wanna go to Central Town with me?" Mikan blurted out the first thing that came to mind, hoping to stop the awkward interrogation from the boy.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Sure. So...can we take the bus?"

"No!...I mean...eh..heh...how 'bout we teleport? We'll get there faster." Mikan suggested nervously.

Natsume started at her strange behavior, before hesitantly brushing it off. 'She's acting really weird,' he thought curiously, somewhat worried at the out of character girl.

"Alright."

"Great!...could you teleport? I have the Alice stone and everything." Mikan asked. 'Using Alice stones won't affect his life span. And I can't use an Alice stone without absorbing it.'

Frowning slightly, Natsume nodded. "Where do you need to go?"

"I'm going...wait." Mikan suddenly remembered that one, Natsume was a prodigy and incredibly hard to fool, and two, going to a well known mission attiring shop would definitely _not_ be a good idea. "Um...to go get ice cream. Yes, ice cream. Or Howalons. Or something else sweet..." Mikan smiled at the thoughts of the sugary snacks she had been unable to consume in the month she had been bedridden.

Natsume blinked. "O~k. Let's go get you your sweets." 'Something odd is going on. I'll find out what, Mikan. Definitely.'

He couldn't bear the thought of the sweet girl in pain, discomfort, sadness, or anything else other than bursting with happiness, really. An upset Mikan would mean a _really_ pissed off Natsume, ready to murder.

"Yay~" Mikan smiled, and Natsume could almost feel the little bursts of happiness coming off the girl. He let a small genuine half-smile flit across his stoic features, and he held a hand out. Mikan handed him an Alice stone, and Natsume grasped it gently.

Mikan laid a hand across Natsume's shoulder, and grinned. "Ready," she chirped.

Natsume flushed slightly, before nodding, and teleporting them away.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan sighed. Natsume really did have an endless amount of energy. The teen had been running left and right around Central Town, hoping to run the boy ragged enough that he would sit down for a moment and take a breather so she could slip away and get the mission things she needed. Now that Mikan thought about it, it might have been better to have Persona come get it. After all, it was an usual occurrence for him, wasn't it?

Mikan's rapid actions had only succeeded in tiring herself out, until she felt like dropping on the floor. Besides, Mikan had passed said mission attire store several times, though it wasn't exactly in an easy to reach place. In fact, it was tucked in a corner where only the most experienced eyes would see it, and Natsume would obviously find it weird that Mikan decided to go to that shop with all of the other more...friendly stores in Central Town. After all, the little shop did display many weapons used for missions/work, and they didn't look like something Mikan would usually look for while shopping.

And so the rapidly starting to get impatient girl still hadn't lost Natsume. Oh, don't get her wrong, Mikan loved spending time with her raven friend, and cherished the time they spent together. But Natsume was just too darn perceptive, seeming to track her every action.

Twenty minutes into the trip, Mikan gave up. Persona would have to stop by and buy the mission attire himself; it didn't look like MIkan would be able to throw Natsume off her trail anytime soon.

Another hour later, Mikan emerged with a few clothing objects, and asked Natsume, "Is there anything that you need? I'm ready...just need to pick up some Howalon, and we can leave."

Natsume stared incredulously at the one small bag she held in her hands. "Polka, you just dragged me into nearly all the stores in Central Town, and you only bought two freaking things?"

Mikan sweatdropped. Ok, perhaps her attempts at inconspicuously throwing Natsume off her trail weren't exactly...inconspicious.

Natsume sighed, but smiled internally at the girl. As weird as she was acting, it was good to have Mikan back. "I have to stop by for an item or two, but you can go buy the Howalon first. I'll meet you on the bench under that big tree by the Howalon stand."

Mikan nodded, and watched as Natsume walked away. Curious, the girl followed him. Taking care to mask her presence, Mikan carefully wove her way through the numerous crowds. 'Wait a second,' Mikan thought rather annoyed, 'isn't that the direction towards that equipment shop that Persona suggested?...why in the world would Natsume need to visit there? I thought he'd been taken off active status. Oh, ESP, you'll so be in for it if I find out otherwise.'

Using an Alice to enhance her hearing and sight, Mikan watched carefully as Natsume picked out a couple of weapon maintaining things. 'Ooh, that's a nice one...perfect for keeping close range non-throwing weapons in good condition...wait, I'm looking at Natsume.' Mikan continued...spying as the boy placed the items on the counter, and paid for them with a handful of rabbits. Natsume slipped the things in his pocket, before nodded at the cashier and leaving.

Mikan watched as Natsume headed off in the direction of their predetermined meeting place...wait. Uh oh. Mikan doubted that she could beat Natsume to the Howalon stand, and it would definitely cause some problems if the paranoid crimson eyed teen founds himself at an empty bench. She closed her eyes, and tried to teleport.

And promptly fell over, fingers clutching the part of her shirt just above her stomach. Mikan sunk to the floor, gritting her teeth at the shockwaves of pain, and decided that despite being finally released from the hospital today, it was _not_ the best day. She coughed harshly, and blinked back unwanted tears. 'Subaru would kill me if he realized that I need help again less than three hours after I left,' Mikan thought wryly through her pain.

She sat curled up in a tight ball against the back wall of the shop, taking deep controlled breathes and trying to halt or lessen the jolts of pain until Mikan could at least stand up. The brunette hissed, all thoughts of meeting Natsume out of her mind.

"Polka? Polka!" Natsume's voice sounded out.

Mikan groaned through the haze of pain, and added him to the list of people to kill. What kind of person yelled out that perverted nickname while searching for someone?

"...Mikan?" Natsume asked, and Mikan could distantly feel him dropping to her side, and laying a hand worriedly on her arm. "What's wrong? Mikan?"

"...nothing," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

Natsume didn't scoff, but the effect was the same.

He nudged her, and got no response. "Mikan?..." the crimson eyed teen stared worriedly at the girl, and almost cursed aloud when he realized she wasn't responding to his calls anymore, even though Mikan's previous responses had been hazy at best.

Natsume felt for the teleporting Alice that he hoped had not been used up yet, closed his eyes, held Mikan to him, and disappeared.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Natsume and Mikan ended up in his room. The boy had thought about taking Mikan to the hospital, but decided against it. After all, from his prior experiences, the hospital personnel weren't exactly the kindest adults around at GA.

Mikan was sprawled over his bed, and Natsume had pulled up a chair to sit by her. Unsure of what to do, as he was unaware of what ailed her, Natsume could do nothing but look on worriedly. Two hours later, and a still unconscious Mikan had the teen frantic. 'Who had medical knowledge here besides those evil doctors? Persona does...like hell I'm taking her to him! Didn't Imai-san's brother have the healing Alice? That'd be useful. I believe he's in one of those special dorms for post-graduates.'

Natsume took one last anxious glance at the unconscious girl, and whispered, "Hang on," before he jumped into the tunnels.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Natsume found Imai Subaru's room. Sort of. More like he walked past that room, and Subaru stuck his head out to see who in the world was rummaging around underground. Close enough though...

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Subaru sighed. The past month had been a ton of weight on his shoulders, the 'sibling' like relationship with Mikan making him painfully aware how fragile the girl's health could be. Now that Mikan was finally out of the hospital and as chirpy as ever, he could finally relax. Sort of.

Hotaru was after him, asking him constantly if he knew anything about Mikan's strange behavior, with him no longer being a student. Subaru had parried his little sister's inquiries skillfully, though a bit hesitantly.

And so the man was currently relaxing on his lounge, dressed casually, and flipping through some documents. After all, Mikan couldn't get herself in trouble less than three hours after being released from the hospital, right? She wasn't even on mission duty. Wrong. So very wrong.

While lounging comfortably in his room, Imai Subaru heard something walking around in the tunnels. That, was extremely rare. Besides the teachers, only Mikan and a few of the special old DA students knew about the underground labyrinth. Even his little sister had no idea that the academy was so intricately designed.

Curious as to why there was someone pacing, Subaru lifted the trapdoor cautiously and stared down into the darkness. Raising a glowing hand, he looked down. And came across a relieved Hyuuga Natsume. That couldn't be good...

"Is there something you need, Hyuuga?" he asked, curious as to why the boy would feel relief upon seeing him.

"Mikan," 'Oh no,' Subaru groaned mentally. 'This couldn't be good.' "Fell unconscious when we were in Central Town. She wasn't hit by anything, or at least nothing was there when I found her. Mikan just won't wake up though, and it's been two hours. Help her...please."

Natsume's crimson orbs bore into his own pleadingly.

Subaru nodded immediately, and grabbed a small kit of sorts. All normal things could be healed by his Alice, and he was sure Mikan had a clean bill of health when she was dismissed from the hospital, but knowing the brunette...it was best to be prepared.

As he hurried down the dimly lit tunnels, Subaru couldn't help but wonder what dangers could be in Central Town. Then again, this was Sakura Mikan they were talking about. The girl was just too stubborn and caring for her own good, and that, in Imai's opinion, was one of Mikan's biggest faults that Subaru had come across in the time that he had known her.

Unless...'That's not possible. There's no way that it can be that developed, she only started using her Alice more two or three years ago. Mikan wouldn't even know she had an Alice if she hadn't followed my little sister to the academy gates.' Subaru tried to assure himself.

"Hyuuga?" Subaru asked cautiously.

"What?" the boy snapped back moodily. Realizing his less than pleasant tone, Natsume closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Subaru answered. The short walk from his room to Mikan's seemed to take an eternity. "...how long did It take until your Alice use started to affect you?"

"You're asking me this now why?...sorry. It took quite awhile. I used my Alice semi-frequently before the academy, and then worked missions until I was eleven or so, about two months after Mikan escaped. Why?" Natsume said, staring up at Subaru suspiciously.

"No reason. Let's go," Subaru replied, quickening his pace.

After what seemed like hours, the anxious pair finally reached Mikan's room. Subaru was about to climb through the trapdoor, but was stopped by Natsume. "She's in my room. I didn't feel that teleporting into hers while she wasn't aware was a good thing to do."

Imai just nodded, and followed Natsume through into his room. He was met by a worried looking five year old, peering at the girl's still figure on the bed anxiously. Upon their entrance, the child had looked up at them, and frowned. "Nii-san? Why won't Mikan-nee wake up? What's wrong?"

Upon Natsume's nod for him to continue and ignore the child, he did, moving quickly to Mikan's side, Natsume a short half step behind him. "Mikan is sick. She fainted while we were at Central Town, and Imai-san is going to make her better."

Youichi stared up at his nii-san, feeling as though there was a much more complicated story than what he was told. However, his elder sister would be his top priority right now, and he brushed off the suspicion at Natsume's vague answer.

While Natsume was speaking with Youichi, he watched as the man held up a slightly glowing hand to Mikan's side carefully, and the glow resonating. He watched as the man's face became grimmer and grimmer, and his mouth pursed with worry. When Mikan had gotten so close to the elder Imai Natsume had no idea, but the fact that he was looking so...sad had the fire caster worried beyond belief.

"..What's wrong with her?" Natsume said, staring at Mikan's startling pale complexion.

Subaru ignored the question. "Mikan should wake up in a bit more. She's...tired. If you'd like to know the full story, ask her. I shouldn't give away her secrets."

Twin glares were sent at him, but it was surprisingly Youichi who spoke up. "Nee-chan is unconscious for no reason, and apparently has been for some time. What's wrong with her?" the little boy demanded angrily.

Subaru sighed. "Mikan will be awake in a couple minutes, she can tell you then."

"Why can't you just tell us and be done with it?" Youichi glared at him, and Subaru flinched slightly at the cold protective eyes that the little one held, despite their great age difference.

"She...has the fourth type of Alice, doesn't she?" Natsume asked suddenly, looking at anywhere but at Mikan.

Imai Subaru simply nodded. It appeared that the infamous Kuro Neko was indeed as intelligent as rumored, if he managed to figure out in a span of minutes what Persona wasn't able to in a month. Then again, Subaru asking him wouldn't be much of a help to the girl. Still, in his defense, Natsume was probably the only one who had the knowledge and experience of being a fourth type Alice, besides Mikan, of course.

And the stubborn brunette seemed to be unwilling to even mention the problem, let alone talk about it.

"How long have you knew? Why didn't she tell us?" Natsume whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Subaru started to answer, but was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Natsume?"

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered groggily, blinking her eyes to try and clear up her vision.

She was met with a loud, "You idiot!"

"That was a nice thing to wake up to," she commented wryly. Then Mikan noticed both Youichi and Subaru, as well as the unfamiliar surroundings.

"...Where am I? I thought we were at Central Town...I was following you, and then...oh. Oops." Mikan felt like banging her head on a hard surface. She had gone through all that trouble masking her presence, and then gave away what she was doing herself. Then Mikan remembered what had happened afterward. She groaned. Well, that was probably why Subaru was here.

"It isn't what you're thinking! I'm not taking..." Mikan stopped before she could say missions at Subaru's shaking head. 'Wait. If Natsume hasn't found out about my missions yet, then what is he so mad about?'

"...Natsume? Why am I an idiot?" Mikan asked timidly.

"Idiot! What possessed you to not tell anyone? You didn't even tell me or Imai! Why..." Natsume whispered rather brokenly, and Mikan felt her heart breaking. Though she was still pretty clueless about why Natsume was so bad if he had no idea she was taking missions. Mikan gently pulled Natsume into a hug, and was very surprised fo feel something wet soaking through her shirt.

"Natsume? You're...crying. Don't cry. Please..." Mikan could almost feel herself tearing up, and she watched as Subaru mouthed 'fourth Alice type' before quietly taking Youichi by the hand and walking out of the room, the door softly clicking behind them.

Oh great. This was worse than Natsume finding out she was taking missions. In fact, no one knew but Subaru, and that was because the healing Alice was complete, finding every ill ache and pain. That, and now Natsume would probably keep an extra close eye on her. Making her secret harder to keep, and not to mention Persona...

Mikan patted Natsume's back gingerly, his head rested on her shoulder. "Shh...everything's alright. Don't worry. I'm okay." She continued murmuring, knowing how much of a difference it could bring to have someone hold you while you cried.

They held the position for another five minutes, before Natsume finally pulled away. "Why in the world are you comforting me? You're the one that should be bawling, not me. But...why didn't you just tell me? You must have known a long time ago if the symptoms are this severe. After all, you don''t even use your Alice much. And you are not, definitely not, fine."

Mikan would've rolled her eyes at Natsume's overprotective behavior if the situation wasn't so serious. "You look like you needed comforting. Besides, I didn't know until quite awhile after I left with kaa-san. It wasn't really that long ago. And they aren't that severe..." she trailed off. "And I am too fine!"

"You are not!" Natsume suddenly yelled, crimson eyes glaring at her. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? You passed out! And didn't wake up until four hours later! How is that fine?"

"...Gomen (_sorry_). I'll be okay though. You're fine, after all. All you needed to do was stop those missions. Besides, I don't even use my Alice all that much," Mikan replied, frowning at the fact that she had lied to Natsume.

"...how did you know I stopped taking missions?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Youichi told me." Mikan apologized mentally once again. It just wouldn't do for her secret to be discovered, but she hated lying to her closest friends.

"Hn. Good. Because you're not using your Alice again for a long, long, long time. Preferably forever." Natsume stated.

"...What?" Mikan shouted.

"You aren't using your Alices much anyways, right? Nullification only works if something is attacking you, and you don't have to use your SEC Alice."

"But, but, but," Mikan stuttered.

Natsume said, "No buts."

"..."

"And why are you using your Alice so casually if it harms you? The SEC Alice is linked with the Alice you obtained, so randomly using teleporting or something else like that is insane." Natsume continued.

"...Natsume, you are aware that you've used your Alice to burn my skirt off, right?" Mikan glared. "How is that not using it for no reason?"

"..."

"Just don't."

Mikan sighed. "I appreciate you looking after me, but I'm not a child...Ok, I'm still a child, but I don't need you to take care of every little thing I do."

A pause.

"Can you...let me do this, Mikan?" Natsume asked quietly.

Mikan blinked in confusion, having almost never heard her name come from Natsume's lips, and especially not in that worried, anxious voice, tinged with bitterness. She nodded hesitantly, and Natsume smiled. Every so slightly, but it was undeniably there.

"Please don't lie to me again."

"...I won't, Natsume."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Mikan felt warm tears coming to her eyes, and she felt absolutely horrible for deceiving the worried boy. But she couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. The brunette would be unable to stand it if Natsume became cold and bitter again, trapping himself behind walls. She couldn't bear to see Natsume hurt, both physically and psychologically. Mikan just couldn't, and she felt completely selfish because of it.

Mikan's thoughts were interrupted as she coughed twice, and was scrutinized by Natsume. "I'm fine," she replied automatically.

"No you're not. Sleep." he answered simply.

Mikan was too tired to ignore orders, and she merely closed her eyes. Before she succumbed to sleep, Mikan whispered, "Gomen," before leaving Natsume to wonder what her choice of words meant.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

When her two weeks of 'vacation' were up, Mikan was just about ready to go berserk and take it out on Persona. She had kept up her training, under Natsume's watchful gaze. Which meant that the operative wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous, or would cause suspicion. Mikan was stuck doing mere stretches and jogging, lightly, when she would usually be partaking in mock battles with Persona or doing some other type of thing.

Natsume had asked why she was doing so, and she had merely replied that she had picked up a couple things while on the run with Yuka and would like to practice. Natsume had accepted that, though kept a close eye on her every movement. Joy.

She had no idea how she was going to perform missions if Natsume was so determined to keep her 'safe'. On the last day of Mikan's little break, she had had enough.

Mikan had decided to lounge under the sakura tree after school, and flipped through a book. Natsume sat on the other side of the tree, propped up lazily and reading a manga.

She stood up, and sat in front of him.

"...Yes?" Natsume asked Mikan, seeing her standing there.

"Natsume. I really appreciate you trying to look after me, and I know where you're coming from. But I didn't follow you every single place. I'm suffocating! Please, I'm not that fragile," Mikan said. 'Calm. Calm is good. Natsume doesn't mean to overcrowd you, and I don't want to make him feel bad. It's sweet, really, but two weeks...'

"...you won't do anything reckless?" Natsume asked at last, after several moments of silence.

"I won't." Mikan winced internally. Well, she didn't think that her missions were _that_ reckless.

"And you'll let Imai-san and myself know if anything is wrong? You won't keep it to yourself again?"

"Yes."

"...fine. I have been...hovering a bit too much."

"It's not your fault. You're worried. I was too...but I can take care of myself, neh? And I promise I'll let you know if anything feels weird." At least that promise Mikan could keep.

Natsume nodded, and Mikan sighed. She hugged him, and whispered, "Thank you."

While she was leaving, Mikan heard the boy call, "See you, Polka."

"...Natsume!"

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

**Wow. That was over 10,000 words long, not counting the disclaimer and AN, and twenty six pages on WP! My second personal best! Anyways, how was it? The last few scenes had Natsume being a bit OOC...however, how are you supposed to react? It would be a bit hard to swallow, especially with how much Natsume cares for Mikan, and vice versa. And I couldn't help but add the last two sentences, :P**

**Anyways, thanks to **_Sigy Artyn_**, **_comicworm_**, and **_cherry-blossoms'097_** for reviewing!**

**Do review, I spent a lot of time on this! Just a few words, letting me know I didn't spend hours in front of the computer writing for no reason...-_-"**

**None of the people who reviewed the first chapter reviewed again...*sad M.B.***

**Thanks for reading. I had fun writing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Gakuen Alice. *sighs***

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Chapter Four

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Sakura Mikan groaned as she flopped onto her bed. Roughly two weeks had passed since the brunette met Natsume under the sakura tree, and all had gone uneventfully. As promised, Natsume had backed off, though he still kept a much closer eye on her health than usual. It was starting to drive the independent teen crazy. If she so much as sniffled, Natsume would come running.

Other than that, all Mikan had to do was light missions, and though training was a bit harsh Persona _claimed_ it was going to get her back into shape. Right. 'He'd better never get injured...' Mikan had thought sadistically.

With her two months of recuparation over, Mikan was finally free, though Subaru had ... asked her to come in after each mission for a check-up, and not to use her Alice for useless things. Mikan had agreed, albeit reluctantly. Propping herself up on her elbows, Mikan grabbed a book that lay on her night stand (the same one from her first few days back at GA; the world seemed determined to deter her from reading that book) and fingered through the pages.

The brunette read for another hour, and when her clock read eleven thirty, Mikan put away her book, turned off her light, and tugged her blankets over her shoulders. 'Life's too peaceful here in Gakuen Alice most of the time...just these light missions once in awhile. I can't go on the more challenging prolonged ones now that I reside and attend school here.' She sighed. 'At least peaceful is good.' Mikan smiled, and relished in the warmth and comfort that the soft bed held.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Mikan."

Well that can't be good. The only reason Persona Rei would be serious with one Sakura Mikan was if the world was about to meet an apocalypse.

"...what's wrong, Rei?"

"I've got a mission for you. Against my better judgement, I've come to the conclusion that you would want to take this mission."

The brunette stood up from the lounge, having sat there since school ended for the day. "Please debrief me."

"A five-year old child has been kidnapped from Class A of the elemntary school division. I honestly have no idea how the AAO inflitrated the academy, but if they're already capable of that, it's too dangerous. The three principals have finally agreed on something, and it's that the dormintories will up under heavier supervision than usual." Persona sighed, and added, "That's saying something, considering that we have hourly patrols in the hallways as soon as curfew arrives."

"...so Natsume was right, you do patrol. Funny I've never noticed that."

"Humans don't patrol. We have paid Imai Hotaru-san for the use of her inventions. Some highly capable robots do the work. However, if whoever infiltrated and kidnapped the child got past Imai's robots and weren't even noticed by the numerous security measures, we have no idea what we are up against. You're the most capable field agent, so you'd be the safest if you were to do this job."

Mikan nodded, and blinked. "Wait, you use Hotaru's inventions to patrol our dorms?"

"Yes."

"She's gotten good at this...isn't Hijiri Youichi the only five year old Class A student? Unless I'm wrong..." Mikan began pacing.

"You are correct. One Hijiri Youichi is the only student, and therefore the one kidnapped."

The brunette stopped abrubtly. "I understand. Any additional details?"

"We...don't know much about why Hijiri was kidnapped. We don't know how. All we know is that this is definitely the AAO's doing. Security is bound to be high...I would prepare for anything. Would you...like to take a partner?"

"No, I'll be fine. If that is all." Mikan's mission gear dropped into her arms all of a suddne, and Persona nodded hesitantly.

"Mikan. Be careful. Don't do anything reckless just because it's Youichi."

"Of course. I'll see you in a bit, Persona."

"I'll be waiting," he answered, handing her a slip of paper. She took it.

With one last nod, Mikan jumped out the window. Despite the serious situation, Persona shook his head. Trust Mikan to jump out the window or some other unorthodox manner of exiting when there was a perfectly good door. Persona sighed, and sat down on the louge. This would undoubtedly be one long, sleepless night.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Natsume was flipping through a manga when he got the strange premonition that something bad was about to happen. He stopped, and frowned. 'What could it be?'

Cold silence being his answer, he just sighed and went back to his story. Though whatever happened or will happen, it's not like he could do much about it. His predictions always ran true, but no matter what he tried to do, his manipulations never helped.

So engrossed in his grim thoughts, Natsume didn't notice the dark amber eyes that watched him, before slipping away into the moonlit night.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

She cursed. Rather colorfully, most people listening to her would say. These AAO people were so violent! The brunette had barely made it in, and was greeted by a battalion of guards, more than half of them Alice-users. Joy. Her assorted Alices came into good use, and Mikan escaped with minimal damage, something she definitely would not have been able to do without her Alices.

Anyway, the reason for Mikan's colorful words was because yet another pointy arrow, most likely covered with that weird potion thing considering the fact that it stung, badly, grazed her arm. These people just didn't know when to give up.

Mikan neared the room in which, according to one of her Alices, Youichi was being held captive. Dodging into the room, she was relieved to see that the little boy was fine, and peered up at her with intelligent eyes.

"Who are you? Those AAO people shouldn't come for another five hours at least."

...she forgot how cold the child could get when angry or displeased.

A lack of options had her melting the large cage Youichi was sitting in with some acid, held in a small vial on her belt. "Listen to me, Youichi."

The boy blinked at Mikan's voice, but he nodded cautiously.

"Good. Link your arms around my shoulders. We're getting out of here. Close your eyes, and don't move. Whatever you do, don't let go. Got it?" Mikan instructed quickly.

"Hai, nee-chan."

"Good."

Making sure that Youichi's arms were securely around her, piggyback style, she teleported. Or at least, Mikan tried to. "Alice resistant?" Mikan muttered, annoyed. "Fine. I guess we'll have to do this the incredibly hard way."

Youichi would've rolled his eyes if the situation wasn't as bad as it was. "Don't let go, Youichi. Close your eyes. Ready?" At Youichi's silent nod, Mikan smiled under her mask. "Good. Let's go."

With a hand helping Youichi hold on and a hand on her belt, Mikan dove into the fray gracefully. Time to get out of this place.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

The first thing that came to Mikan was that she was in the same room as last time. Interesting. They should add a plaque and make this her room. Youichi was the second thing she noticed. The little boy was tucked into her side, a blanket wrapped around them. She almost cooed, and smiled.

"Mikan." The third thing that came to Mikan was Persona's presence. "WHAT POINT OF ESPIONAGE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIND HIJIRI AND GET OUT!"

Ouch. That stung. "Persona-san. Despite the fact that we are in the academy, this is still a hospital. I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb the patients."

"...sorry."

Subaru just sighed, and stood up. "Four days. Imouto had developed the antidote for the potion after I gave her a sample a few days ago before your mission. Luckily. Your body stopped resisting my healing, and no surgery was needed. You should be fine with a couple more days of rest."

"Thanks, Subaru."

He sighed. "Of course, Mikan."

Persona's pager rang out all of a sudden, and the raven groaned.

"What is it, Rei? ...don't tell me that the AAO nabbed someone else," Mikan asked worriedly.

"No, security was increased immediately after Hijiri's capture. We now have constant patrols – Imai-san, the younger, had to tweak a couple of things to make the robots invisible and undetectable by the students – and a handful or two of other things. The problem, for the moment, is one Hyuuga."

"Natsume? Why would he be causing a problem?"

"Nee-chan's been unconscious for four days, and disappeared since class five days ago."

"Gah! Youichi?" Mikan blinked.

"Yes?"

A muffled cough of sorts was heard.

"...don't laugh, you didn't know that Youichi was awake either!"

"...yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Hah, you got tricked by a five-year-old!"

"..."

During their little spat, Youichi had attached himself firmly to Mikan's side. He observed the situation carefully, and noted that both Persona – the evil DA teacher that he once had, and Natsume kept away from him – and Imai Subaru in the room. Brushing off Imai as a threat, he turned watery eyes to Mikan.

Mikan noticed immediately. "What's the matter, Youichi?"

"Man in black scary. Nii-san said that he's a bad person. Well, nii-san didn't say that," he amended at Persona's glare. "Nii-san said some words that I'm not allowed to say...unless you want me to tell you them, Mikan-nee?"

Mikan burst out laughing. Between peals of laughter, she managed to force out, "It's all right Youichi. You don't need to repeat what Natsume said, I have a pretty good idea. By the way, you are not to ever say those words." Directing her attention toward Persona, Mikan continued, "Hehe, did you hear that, Rei? Man in black indeed."

Persona scowled. Casting a glare at the boy, he watched as Youichi carefully made sure Mikan wasn't looking his direction, before smirking at the DA teacher. Persona's scowl deepened.

Mikan suddenly hissed, and all three males' attention was on her immediately.

"Mikan-nee?"

"I'm fine."

"Hijiri-kun, if you would please step back for a second," Subaru instructed. He walked up to the girl, and a warm light shone through the room. "You're fine. Just a bit of the residue of the poison cocktail that they coated on their weapons, which prevented me from healing everything, despite Imouto's antidote. Take a few deep breaths, and you'll be ok."

Mikan nodded gratefully.

Persona's pager rang again. "Oops. I forgot about Kuro Neko. Let's see...it appears that he is storming around the grounds and causing havoc."

"Natsume! Neh, Subaru?" Mikan blinked innocently.

On guard immediately, Subaru asked her, "Yes?"

"Can I go now?"

"No. You must stay for at least the rest of the afternoon for some monitoring before you can be released. After that, four days of bed rest."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Persona?"

"Yes?" the man answered to his name absentmindedly.

"Cool, thank you!"

"Wait, what?" Rei questioned, a chill suddenly shooting up his spine. Mikan rarely thanked him. At least, verbally and in that ever-so cheerful tone.

"Nothing~! Subaru, Persona said yes. Bye! C'mon, Youichi."

Sighing at his elder sister's antics, Youichi shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on her, Imai-san, creepy insane emo bastard dude."

"...what just happened?" Persona inquired.

"You told Mikan she could leave, and was called an interesting nickname by a supposedly innocent five-year-old."

Silence for a few moments, before a loud "WHAT?" rang through the building.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan, with a quiet Youichi two steps behind her, found herself in front of Narumi-sensei's classroom. As to what led her there...the bright red flames and smoke was a good sign. After all, she was the only fire caster besides Natsume, and she certainly wasn't emitting those killer flames.

Stepping cautiously into the smoke-filled room, she told Youichi over her shoulder, "Don't come in until the smoke clears, 'kay?"

Youichi stared back eerily. "Should I be the one saying that, nee-chan? After all, you did just get out of the hospital."

Mikan grinned. "I'll be fine. Just gotta get Natsume to stop letting out those huge flames. Which, by the way, is pretty impressive. I can't even make flames that big...anyway, he shouldn't be using his Alice. So hang on."

The five-year-old watched as his self-proclaimed sister walked in calmly.

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei all but cooed at the sight of her.

Mikan eyed him weirdly, but before she had the chance to react, the brunette was crushed unexpectedly into a hug.

"Baka. Where were you?"

Youichi walked in, seeing as the dangerous and angry looking flames had disappeared the second Mikan's name was called, and her presence discovered.

"Ano..." Mikan thought fast. "I was walking around in the Northern Woods when I overheard a group of people saying something about a kidnapped GA student. So I followed them, and found Youichi, caged. Um...and then they found out that I was there, so they sort of...nabbed me too. One of the teachers happened to find us before they took us out of campus, and took us to the hospital a few days ago...right, that was it."

Natsume scrutinized her, unconvinced by the story. Blinking up at him with her brunette orbs, Mikan crossed her fingers, and hoped that Youichi would have the sense not to give her away just yet. She planned on talking with him later, but she had a feeling the middle school would be burned down if she hadn't come immediately.

The crimson-eyed boy had let go of her after a few moments, and frowned. "AAO operatives have infiltrated the academy?" He strode over to Youichi, and knelt down. "Are you all right?"

Youichi nodded, and Natsume smiled, a rare occurrence. "Be careful."

"Of course, nii-san."

Natsume sighed as he stood up. "But still, has the security weakened that much in a few years that outsiders are able to get in and out so easily?"

"Actually, I believe the AAO operatives have gotten stronger. The concern that the principals put over students safety is quite high, though that may just be because we'd make excellent field operatives when we graduate."

Natsume stared. Youichi sighed. 'Forgetful nee-chan.'

"Eh...I mean...or so I've heard?"

"From whom?"

"...Narumi-sensei!"

The blond haired teacher had been standing in the corner observing his two students. Now, he spoke up, "Me?..."

"Yes, you."

Narumi Anjo had been debriefed about Mikan's situation a few weeks after her transfer into Gakuen Alice, and was highly against the girl running missions. It was partially because of his own unkind experiences as a GA operative, and partially because he couldn't bear to see the girl get hurt.

"Er, right. I told her that."

"I thought you weren't allowed to discuss academy affairs with regular students?" Natsume stared.

"Um...I mean..."

"Nii-san?"

Narumi breathed a sign of relief as the raven stopped glaring at him suspiciously for a second, turning his attention toward the child.

"What is it, Youichi?"

"Mikan-nee shouldn't be standing up. Actually, she shouldn't be out of bed. Or inhaling smoke. Or doing other strenuous things."

"Not you too, Youichi!" Mikan complained. "How many times do I have to tell all of you I'm perfectly fine? Subaru patched me up nicely, and I feel as good as new."

Apparently Natsume didn't think so. "Let's go."

Youichi nodded, and grabbed Mikan's hand. "We'll go back to nii-san's rooms, neh? And you can sit down, like Imai-san ordered you to do."

"Imai ordered her to rest? Then why is she here?" Natsume glared at her, albeit softer than usual.

"The bright red flames were sort of worrisome," Mikan answered wryly.

Youichi sighed at their antics. "Come on, Mikan-nee."

"Hai, hai," Mikan placated with a smile.

They were led by a scowling Natsume to his room, and when they were finally all settled down, Natsume's interrogation began.

"Were you injured?"

"Kind of. I'm fine now though," Mikan answered.

"No she isn't. She took several daggers, as well as a bullet or two." Youichi answered for her.

"What? Someone was shooting at the two of you?" Natsume frowned.

"I didn't take _several_ daggers, it was just two of them...and I only took one bullet! That guy had good aim..."

Somehow, that didn't make Natsume feel better in the slightest.

"Besides, Subaru fixed me up, remember? I feel as good as new!"

"Imai-san said that you had to rest for the next few days, as you were unconscious for four." Youichi pointed out.

"...thank you oh so very much for pointing that out, Youichi."

The boy smiled innocently.

Natsume sighed, and told her, "Stay here. You're not going anywhere for a week, at least."

"But, _Natsume_, I'm fine!"

"Not according to a medical expert."

"But Subaru said I was fine!"

"He said that you would be fine with a few days of rest," Youichi added in helpfully.

"...you hate your nee-chan, don't you, Youichi?"

"No I don't. This is for your own good."

Mikan sighed. "Everyone says that, and then I was stuck in bed for a month!"

"You were bedridden for a month?" exclaimed a near hysterical Natsume.

"No. I wasn't..."

"You didn't use your Alices, did you? After I specifically told you not to for unnecessary reasons? By which I mean using it at all?"

"No..."

"Yes she did."

"Youichi..."

"You idiot! How much trouble can you cause in a week!"

"...gomen ne, Natsume."

The crimson eyed boy sighed. "Just stay there and don't move. What do you want for dinner? Since it's almost time to eat again anyways."

"I'll cook."

"No you won't," Natsume and Youichi chorused in unison.

"...that's really creepy."

Natsume glared. "Fine. Don't answer me. I'll be making dinner anyways. Youichi, make sure she doesn't get off the bed."

"Hai, nii-san."

With that, Natsume left. Youichi stared at her, and Mikan pouted. "Why were you in mission gear? And why were you the one to perform the reconnaissance mission to rescue me?"

"Shh..." whispered Mikan. "Wait." She closed her eyes for a second, before motioning, "Okay, talk."

"What did you do?"

"Silencing. That Alice is pretty helpful, especially since Persona loves to eavesdrop."

Youichi continued, "Didn't nii-san say not to use your Alice?"

"This is important!" Mikan said. "Now, let's talk," Mikan continued more seriously.

"Fine. Why are you performing missions when the DA class has been disbanded?"

"Well, my story was partially true. My mother had been captured by Gakuen Alice, but it wasn't because she fell into a trap. The academy sent some high level operatives after us just a few weeks after we escaped. They caught Yuka, and I was taken along with. Yuka is in the GA hospital right now, she was knocked up pretty badly, and was plagued with a bad case of amnesia. The ESP _requested_ that I run missions, and he would keep my mother safe. So they let me go, after I agreed, and they agreed to take care of Yuka and stop the DA students from taking any more missions."

"Meaning you're the one who has been doing nii-san and the rest of the DA class' missions, so they disbanded our class because we weren't needed as operatives anymore," Youichi translated.

"Sort of."

"Then when did your Alice type issue come in?" Youichi asked.

Mikan paused. "Awhile ago."

"Meaning?"

"Not sure exactly when."

"Approximately, then?"

Mikan gave up. Both Natsume and Youichi had a tendency to hound after information about her health and it just made it worse to withhold the information. At least Natsume wasn't part of this conversation yet...

"I started showing mild symptoms about a year or so ago, and they got harsher and harsher as time passed."

"That long ago?"

Mikan shrugged. "It's not that bad. I'm still fine, and I can ignore it most of the time."

"Right. I _so_ believe you. How long do you plan on letting this go on? Why won't you tell nii-san?" Youichi frowned. "Why didn't you tell any of us for that matter?"

"You would've been worried. See? I can just imagine Natsume's reaction..." Mikan shuddered.

"How long do you have to do these missions then? You've been doing them for more than two years, haven't you?"

Mikan shrugged again. "Give or take a bit."

"How long?"

"...as long as I am needed."

"Nee-chan!"

"What?"

"They're hurting you!"

Mikan sighed. She beckoned the boy to come sit next to her, and she enveloped him into a hug. Youichi's extreme maturity often had people speaking with him assuming that he had the mental capabilities of an adult. Rare times like these showed otherwise, and proved that Hijiri Youichi was as much of a five-year-old as any other child his age, though with certain maturity quirks.

Youichi buried his head into his sister's shoulder. "I'll be fine, neh? I'm good at what I do, and I'm careful. Besides, I'm fine now, aren't I? Shh..."

"You aren't fine," Youichi murmured into her shirt. "Nii-san doesn't know, right? That you cough at night, and you're hurting. He thinks that you're still healthy, that the illness hasn't progressed as far as it really has."

"I am fine," Mikan answered, exasperated.

She could practically feel Youichi's glare bearing into her. "Ok, so I'm not perfectly fine. But I'm as fine as can be expected. And Natsume doesn't need to know...what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes it will. He'll be furious and hurt when he finds out."

"...I know. But I don't want him to be hurt anymore, Youichi. So I want to make sure that he never, never finds out."

"...gomen, nee-chan. I was being harsh. But...you shouldn't keep this from nii-san. He deserves to know. He could help you..."

"Iie (_no_). I'm not going to let him go out as an operative again. Never. And I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to lie to you, even if it was necessary at the time."

"You're doing this for nii-san, aren't you?"

"Not completely. I'm also keep those little kids like you that will be sent out into the world as operatives by the ESP. It's not exactly safe, those missions that the ESP assigns."

Youichi sighed. "I don't think I can talk you out of this. I really think you should tell nii-san but...just be careful, Mikan-nee."

"Always, Youichi. Now, I think we should stop talking now. Natsume will be back soon, and even if my Alice filters out conversation only and not physical sounds, he'd find it weird for it to be completely silent besides our breathing and heartbeat, neh?"

Youichi nodded hesitantly, and Mikan smiled at him.

"C'mon then. Let's go find Natsume, before he comes in."

The five-year-old nodded, and followed his sister out the door.

"Why are you out of bed?" was the first thing out Natsume's mouth when he saw Mikan.

"Very nice welcome, neh, Natsume?" Mikan answered sarcastically. "I came to eat the dinner you didn't let me cook."

Natsume scowled. "You can eat in bed."

"What's the difference between sitting up in a chair and sitting up in bed? Let's just eat, Natsume. Youichi's hungry."

"No I'm not."

"..." a tick formed. "Yes you are. Now sit down and eat."

Youichi rolled his eyes, but consented. Mikan plopped down beside him, forcing Natsume to sit down as well. Sighing, Natsume picked up his chopsticks, and murmured, "Itadakimasu," before eating. Mikan and Youichi also murmured the grace, and followed his example.

Between bites of udon, Natsume said, "Now, tell me about that bedridden for a month thing."

"...I hate you, Youichi."

"Love you too, nee-chan."

"Remember that month I went to visit Mom?"

"...yes."

"Um...I ran into a couple of little mishaps."

"That caused you to be bedridden for a month?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow. "What did you do, take on a squadron of AAO guards?"

Mikan averted her gaze.

"No..."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. I didn't take on a squadron of AAO personnel."

"...how many squadrons did you take on, Mikan-nee?"

Mikan scowled. "You're about as helpful as Per-a guy I know, Youichi."

"Thank you."

"That is _so_ not a compliment."

"Anyways...a couple of guards–"

"Define how many," Youichi said. Mikan ignored him.

"–happened to ambush the GA camp I was visiting, and I was caught up in the crossfire."

"And it took you a month in bed to recover from a few scrapes?" Natsume asked skeptically, worried at what Mikan's answer would ultimately be.

"Hey! Don't insult me! It wasn't my fault it took a whole month...I felt better in a few days, but Subaru wouldn't let me leave."

"I think I'll trust the medical expert instead of you, Polka."

Mikan pouted. "Besides, those creeps coated the weapons with that bright purple stuff. Which definitely does not look–or feel–like it should be coated onto weapons and injected into people's bloodstream."

"...you got an unknown chemical...into your bloodstream?"

"No..."

"Right. Just eat. Then go to sleep."

Mikan almost smiled at Natsume's overprotectiveness, but decided against it. Who knew what her friend would do if he heard of Mikan's more...unconventional escapes.

"Hai, hai."

Youichi watched from his seat, impassively staring the whole time–besides contributing oh-so-helpful information of course.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Mikan-nee? Bedtime."

The brunette sighed. Putting down her book (she was starting to doubt that she would ever finish that novel of hers), she nodded at the boy. "Let me go shower, and I'll be right out. Go to sleep first, Youichi. It's late."

"Yadda (_no_)."

"...why?" Mikan asked, frowning. "I'm just taking a shower, it's not like I'll disappear."

"Nii-san said to keep an eye on you. So I'm not going to sleep until you come out."

Mikan scowled. Between Natsume and Youichi, she was highly skeptic about being able to have any bit of freedom. Especially now that Youichi knew about her midnight rendezvous, she had a feeling that going anywhere would be exceptionally difficult. She sighed.

"Fine. Sit on the bed and wait. I promise that I'll be right out, but since you and Natsume won't believe me..."

"...gomen ne. I don't want anything to happen to nee-chan though."

Mikan sighed. "I know. I'm just taking a shower though. There's only one exit...wait...never mind. But I'm not going to teleport away while I'm bathing! So relax, Youichi."

The child nodded, and went to sit on Mikan's bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Mikan walked out, dressed in a lavender nightgown. "See? I didn't teleport away, and I wasn't kidnapped by AAO people. Speaking of which...how were you caught anyways? The security is amazingly terrifying, and Natsume would have noticed..."

"I wasn't in Natsume's room yet. I left after breakfast, and someone grabbed me. I think they teleported or something, because the hallway was empty when I was walking towards class."

"Teleporting?" Mikan mused, frowning. "That's right, we don't have anyone blocking against Alices...it just wouldn't work with the number of Alice holders in the academy, over 98%. Hī-sama does uphold barriers when Gakuen Alice is under attack, but that's mostly mass barriers that prevent any Alice from reaching into GA, which can be disadvantageous. Hm..."

"Mikan-nee?"

"Yes?" Mikan replied absentmindedly.

"Sleep."

"Oh! Yeah, sleep. I'll figure something out with Persona tomorrow. For now..." she clapped her hands together.

"...what did you do, nee-chan?"

"Mild barrier. Prevents Alice use from anyone but me, at least in this room and the next."

"Won't nii-san get mad when he finds out you're using your Alice for something unimportant?"

"Hey, this isn't unimportant! And it's just a night."

"Barriers take constant care as so they won't fall. That's strenuous, and not supposed to be done. One night could cause a lot of damage. Besides, nii-chan will be mad when he finds out."

"Who's going to tell Natsume?"

"He'll find out when he can't use his Alice at all."

"What does he have to use his Alice for in the middle of the night? He has a stove, and it's not like he has anything to set of fire. Besides, he shouldn't be using his Alice anyways, so it's for his own good."

Youichi smirked. "Like it's for your own good?"

"No! That's completely different."

"...no it isn't."

"Whatever. Didn't you say you wanted to sleep?"

"No, I said we should sleep. You're still supposed to be under monitoring by Imai-san. Not galloping around and using your Alice carelessly."

"I swear, you're worse than Natsume!"

"Thank you."

Mikan scowled. "Let's just sleep."

"Not until you release the barrier."

"Fine." Mikan clapped her hands again. "Happy?"

"Very. Sleep."

Mikan rolled her eyes, but pulled the blankets around the child and herself.

"Oyasumi (_goodnight_), Youichi."

"Oyasumi nasai, nee-chan."

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Polka! Youichi!" Mikan woke to shouting. Loud shouting. Said loud shouting which was interrupting her sleep, which she had finally been able to obtain after hours of staring into space. Naturally, she set the thing closest to the source of noise on fire.

Someone cursed. Mikan blinked at the familiarness, and groaned as she opened her eyes. Youichi was also sitting up, blinking sleepily.

"Nii-san?" Youichi murmured.

Oh. Natsume. Which meant, if he was the source of noise, then what she set on fire was...Mikan gasped, and put out the fire immediately, stopping it with her Alice. "Natsume?"

Crimson orbs glared back at her. "Is that how you greet everyone who's trying to save you from potential disaster?"

Mikan giggled. "No. That's how I greet everyone who happens to be unfortunate enough to be the one to wake me up. Hah, the look on his face when his hand was set on fire..."

Natsume stared oddly at her. "Whose hand did you set on fire?"

"No one's. What did you want, Natsume, that was so freaking urgent that you had to barge into my room at–" a glance at the alarm clock "–three in the morning? And how did you get in anyways?"

"The trapdoor. I can't use my Alice. We're under attack, so be quiet and don't move."

Mikan blinked, and started banging her head on her palm.

"Told you, nee-chan. And didn't you release that barrier?"

"Yes...and I didn't think that Natsume would be that...that...paranoid! What are you using your Alice for anyways, at three in the morning?"

Natsume blushed a slight tinge of pink. "That fly was irritating me."

"Oh," Mikan said. "That so makes sense. Instead of using a fly-swatter like any normal person would, you use your Alice to try and fry the poor thing. Is spontaneous combustion your solution for everything?"

Natsume scowled. "That's not the point right now. The only reason that the Academy would erect a blanket barrier would be because that there's a traitor. Which means, we are in danger, so be quiet and keep still!"

Youichi burst out in peals of laughter three seconds after Mikan did.

"What in the world are you doing? What point of under attack do you not understand, Polka?"

"The attack part," Youichi managed to cough out.

"...don't tell me...you did this, Polka?"

"No..."

"And yet you sound unsure of yourself."

"Ok, fine. It's just a mild blanket barrier over my room and yours. Also the other dorms...plus the ones for the teachers..."

"Mikan-nee! You said you would drop it! And I thought you said you were only covering our rooms." Youichi scowled.

Mikan protested, " I was. Then I remembered all the other people..."

"Idiot! The amount of energy that a blanket barrier taking place all over the academy is insane. Besides, wouldn't someone have noticed and sounded an alarm?"

"...oops."

"Yes, oops." Natsume sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alice overuse can be deadly, in case you don't know. It's especially deadly to fourth type users. Don't just use your Alice for such frivolous things!"

"And trying to burn up a fly instead of using a newspaper is not whimsical and frivolous?"

"...just don't do it!"

"Don't be a hypocrite, Natsume. Besides, Youichi got kidnapped because someone teleported in."

"You can tell me! Then we can find some type of alternative that doesn't require your Alice use."

"...Mikan-nee? Nii-san?"

"What?" the two shouted in unison.

Youichi almost smiled. Almost, but that would just make the two quarreling much more irritated, and Youichi wasn't suicidal.

"Somebody's knocking on nee-chan's trapdoor."

The five year old watched as both of his proclaimed siblings tensed, though Mikan slightly more subtly. After a few more seconds of resistance, the trapdoor opened.

"I really gotta go get a lock or something for that thing," Mikan muttered grumpily. "That trapdoor is used more than my front door, for goodness sake."

"Shiro Neko!"

Oh great.

"Where are you?" Persona climbed into the room. "Apparently someone cast a blanket barrier over the academy, and it appears that we are under attack."

Mikan felt like banging her head on the wall.

Persona walked into Mikan's bedroom. And came across three pairs of eyes. One amber pair of orbs belonged to a certain brunette, who was currently glaring murderously at the DA teacher.

"Oh. Eh...um..." Persona prepared to dash back out. And was promptly set on fire by two sources. He would've screamed, if he wasn't standing in front of old DA students. He still had a reputation to uphold after all, and it wouldn't do to see the charismatic and intimidating DA teacher scream like a teenage girl.

Natsume glared at Mikan. The brunette glared back. Scowling, Mikan replied, "You set him on fire too!"

"When did you even copy the fire Alice?"

"...I copied it when we were on the run, mother and I. An AAO officer that attacked us had it. Anyways, what did we agree about not using Alices so frequently?"

"You're on to talk! You set him on fire too!"

The pair continued to bicker.

Meanwhile, Persona edged closer to the door. He was attacked by a group of spirits. He didn't scream...though it was close. The squeak that was emitted caught the attention of Mikan and Natsume again. Putting aside their argument, it seemed that both decided Persona was the bigger problem.

"You! You're following Mikan around again, you–" Mikan glared at him "–jerk. Why are you stalking her? And wasn't Shiro Neko the name of that operative I came across once, the girl that was training with you? Why would you come look for her in Mikan's room?"

Persona couldn't stop sweating as he felt Mikan's eyes piercing into his. They clearly told him, 'Tell a good lie and get us out of this mess, or else.'

"...Shiro Neko isn't an operative. That's...my pet name for Mikan. Yes, that's right. Shiro...Yuki was the operative you met, GA's new top class agent."

"...that's the worst lie ever. And pet name? That's just...wrong." Natsume looked disgusted.

"You idiot! That was the best that you can come up with? And you said that I forgot our stories whenever I spoke with Natsume."

"How was I supposed to know that he was in your room? By the way, the academy is still under attack!"

"No it isn't! I'm holding the blanket barrier into place. The last kidnapping was done by AAO operatives teleporting in. A blanket barrier would solve our problems!"

"No it wouldn't! What are you going to do now? The ESP ordered your mission to be kept a secret, and that you don't give it away."

"Who's fault is that? Good job spilling all my mission details!"

As Mikan bickered with Persona yet again, Youichi tugged on Natsume's sleeve. "Nii-san?"

An extremely irked Natsume managed to squeeze out, "Yes?"

"They completely forgot about us, haven't they?"

"Yes. What is that bastard implying about Mikan?"

Youichi rolled his eyes. This would go one forever. From what he had seen so far, which wasn't much, was that Persona Rei and Sakura Mikan could argue for forever. Add an irate Hyuuga Natsume, and what you got was total chaos and destruction.

The boy slipped out of Mikan's rooms. Time to get reinforcement.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Imai Subaru kneaded at his temples. "Now, one at a time, explain what's going on. Hijiri-kun, you may go first."

"That creepy insane emo bastard dude–" here Mikan choked and smacked Natsume in the arm, while the boy looked proud for some odd reason..."–barged in and blurted out a bunch of stuff about Shiro Neko, whoever that is, and missions, and blanket barriers, and attacks, and then they set him on fire. Nee-chan and nii-san, I mean."

Subaru's eyebrow twitched. "Alright...now, Persona-san, your turn."

"...I do not like your nickname for me, Hijiri." Mikan smiled. "Apparently one fo the higher ups discovered that Alice use was impossible, and they contacted Hī. She claimed that she was not erecting the shield, sp it was assumed that Gakuen Alice was under attack. I came to find Mikan, and happened to...say a few things before realizing that Kuro Neko was also here."

Imai sighed. "Right. Your turn, Mikan."

The brunette nodded. "I heard that the recent kidnapping was because someone was able to teleport in, so I put up a temporary blanket barrier over the school. Natsume, paranoid as he is–" "I resent that!" "–apparently thought that we were under attack, like this idiot."

"Hey!"

"You know the rest..." Mikan trailed off.

Subaru didn't have anything to say. His recent friendship with the younger girl and 'man in black' certainly got him into a lot of interesting–and unwanted–situations.

"I say Kuro Neko knows too much. Wipe his memory, and we'll be fine."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "There aren't any memory modifiers at our academy."

"Mikan is one."

"She's not supposed to be using her Alice."

"And why not?" Persona asked.

"Don't mess with me. You know that she has the fourth type Alice, just like me."

"What? You have the fourth type Alice and you never bothered to tell me so, Mikan?"

Imai Subaru felt like banging his head against the wall, not the first time since meeting one Sakura Mikan after her escape.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Three hours later, the matter was resolved. Difficulty, but at least it was. Persona had been set on fire four times throughout the duration of Mikan's explanation, and Mikan's rooms would need quite a bit of remodeling. Youichi had fallen asleep after the first hour, and left Subaru to deal with the stubbornly arguing trio for the next two hours.

When the confrontation was finally over, it ended with Mikan in tears and a glaring–at Persona–Natsume comforting her. Rei had wisely made his escape, and Subaru had followed right afterward. The last thing that the Imai saw was Natsume enveloping Mikan into a hug.

Imai Subaru knew that one's transition into adulthood was not exactly what you would call the easiest thing to do, but he doubted that anyone had those three in mind when they thought about their adolescence and early adulthood. Lucky him.

He fell on his bed, and Subaru had no plans to wake up for at least ten hours. Thank goodness for his flexible schedule.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Neh, Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"Gomen."

Natsume sighed. "I know."

"I really am sorry. I was being selfish...and I didn't tell you the truth even though you made me promise."

"I'm more worried about the fact that you have been running missions despite the fact that your Alice type isn't making it easy for you. Actually, I'm more worried about the fact that you're on missions, period."

"Hey! I'm more than capable–"

"It's not your capability that worries me. If you are indeed the infamous Shiro Neko that I met with that...jerk a few weeks ago, then I do not doubt your abilities. Still..."

Mikan sighed. "I know. But it's necessary...just like you saw that it was necessary three years ago."

Natsume scowled, feeling pain build up in his chest. "That's different."

"How exactly?"

"...it's you, not me."

"Natsume, I know you're protective of me, but don't you think that the answer you gave was ludicrous?"

The crimson-eyed teen paused. "Okay, fine. It wasn't the best reply I've ever given–" Mikan scoffed "–but I'm worried about you. Those years as the academy's spy didn't exactly do me much good, and I don't want you to go down the same path that you saved me from."

"Exactly," Mikan muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Mikan."

Sighing, the brunette repeated herself, at a more comfortable volume.

Natsume frowned. "It wasn't your fault. I didn't even know you when I first started doing missions."

"I know."

"...just promise me that you will let me know the next time you go on a mission, or some other dangerous thing? I have a strange feeling that you would tie me down if I refused to let you go...as much as I wish to tie you down and keep you away from danger. So...be careful, and at least let me know so I can patch you up?"

Mikan blinked at Natsume's leniency. That was odd...unless...

"Wait. You said the next time I went on a mission. You can't be thinking of...making sure that I don't ever receive mission details from Persona again, can you?"

"..."

"Natsume!" Mikan scowled. "And you wonder why I didn't tell you."

"But I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Neither do I!"

The duo glared at each other.

"Why won't you just listen to me?" Natsume growled.

"Because you're speaking nonsense! I can't just stop doing missions! What would happen to the DA class if there was suddenly a ton of work for them to do? They'd be reenlisted immediately."

"...I'll go with you then."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Think about it. You'd be too busy worrying about me that you'll get both of us injured or killed. Besides, I don't do team missions. Too distracting."

"Mikan!"

The brunette flopped back down on the bed, having propped herself up on her elbows sometime during the argument. "I'm going to ignore you if you're going to be unreasonable, Natsume."

"But I'm not being unreasonable!" he shouted.

Mikan buried her face in her pillow.

"...sorry. But I am not. I'm just sorry for yelling."

"It's alright, Natsume. And since we're not going to get anywhere with this, I suggest you sleep for the...next half an hour we have before we are required to go to school."

"Like hell you're going to school."

"Why not? I've missed weeks of it...not that the idea of middle school is exactly appealing."

"If you were running missions, then Youichi's kidnapping couldn't have just occurred inside the academy. If they teleported in, the AAO would not have hesitated to teleport out. It was a reconnaissance missions, most likely with multiple guards. There is no way of getting out of one of those unscathed, especially with a child."

"...curse your perceptiveness."

"What was that?"

"Nothing...and I can't just not show up to school!"

"I will tell Fukutan that we shall not be attending class today."

Mikan sweat-dropped. "Since when can you just decided whether or not you're going to go to class?"

"I have medical proof that you should not be going to class."

"...evil demon..."

Natsume smirked.

"Now go to sleep, Mikan. You need it."

"Hai, hai, okaa-sama (_mother_)." Mikan teased.

Natsume frowned, before pulling the blanket over them. Sighing, he just relished in the feel of the brunette by his side, warm and alive. 'If only time would stop,' Natsume thought wistfully, 'and we could just lie here forever.' Smiling slightly at the thought, the boy closed his eyes, and tried to rest.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

When Mikan woke up the next morning, the smell of breakfast already wafted through her rooms. She rubbed her eyes blearily before heading towards the bathroom. Thirty minutes and a shower later, she was dressed comfortably in sweat pants and a t=shirt.

"Natsume?" she called out as she stumbled into the kitchen. The brunette came across said boy. Dressed in normal attire, but with her light blue apron on. Mikan promptly burst out laughing. An annoyed Natsume glared at her fiercely, the strangest tinge of pink of his cheeks.

"Urusai (_shut up_). I didn't want to get my clothes dirty, and this is all you have."

"Hai, hai," Mikan managed to gasp out between giggles. Several other icy looking glares were shot in her direction.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed."

"I'm fine! The healing Alice is surprisingly effective," Mikan told him with a grin. "Unless...you're doubting Subaru's abilities?"

Natsume glared at her. Again. "Just eat. You can go back to bed later."

"But I don't wanna go back to bed!" Mikan pouted, smirking inwardly all the time. Ah, how fun playing with Natsume was. Her sadism brought almost as comical results from him as it did with a certain black donning teacher.

"Too bad!" Natsume exclaimed, frustrated at last.

"But–"

Both froze out the sound of someone stepping through the trapdoor and into Mikan's living room. Natsume maneuvered himself in front of Mikan, and she scowled. As endearingly sweet and overprotective as he was being, the brunette definitely thought that the fire-manipulator was going overboard. 'Back to the subject at hand,' Mikan chided herself, concentrating on the intruding person. Two seconds later, she relaxed..

"Mikan, Hyuuga."

Natsume nodded at the man, before stepping aside. Subaru watched as Mikan rolled her eyes, before smiling sheepishly. "Yes, Subaru?"

"I would like to perform the health inspection that I was going to, as par regulations, before _someone_ told you that you could leaving, knowing or not."

Mikan groaned.

"What? She left without observation? After being wounded so badly? Even Persona didn't let me leave before getting a health inspection by a nurse. Who was the idiot that told Mikan she could just waltz out of the hospital?" Natsume ranted.

'See?' Mikan's eyes told Subaru.

"Persona-san." Subaru answered the boy.

Natsume didn't respond, but Mikan had the odd feeling that Persona definitely should watch his back. Especially around a certain crimson-eyed raven.

"Sit down and get your overdue inspection," Natsume growled at her.

"...Natsume, you do know that I have the healing Alice myself, right?" Mikan raised her eyebrows skeptically. "I'd know if something was wrong within a few seconds."

"Which you will not use under unnecessary circumstances. Or necessary ones."

"Says the person that spontaneously combusts flies."

"..."

Subaru just shook his head. After his association with Sakura Mikan, it seemed that nothing was able to surprise him nowadays. Before the infamous-for-quarreling duo could continue, Subaru interjected, "It is not as effective to self-heal, as it takes energy to do any healing, which reverses and contradicts the healing process. Sit down."

Mikan sat. Natsume glared icily at Subaru.

Half a minute later, he cleared her. "You're alright. Lessen the Alice use, and try not to injure yourself, ok?"

Mikan nodded, and smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime. I have work to get to, but I've already sent notifications to your teachers stating your absence from class. And yes, I have the authority to do that if it is regarding health issues or missions," he told a curious Mikan. "So, you won't be getting anywhere, Mikan. Stay here and rest for at least the rest of the day."

"I'm out of class more than I'm in class," Mikan muttered. "Nobody thinks that's suspicious? And why exactly is Natsume excused too? He's not injured."

"I pulled some strings," Subaru answered. "Since you won't stay in the hospital for obligatory observation, you must have an aide with you at all times. Most people take the observation, but...Hyuuga, five me a call if anything's odd with her."

Mikan calmly ignored his, "What's not?"

"Neh, Subaru?"

"Yes?"

"May I go to Central Town?"

"Why?"

"I need to get a lock...people barging into my living room at all times of the day is getting sort of...creepy. That, and the AAO stole my pretty weapons...since the ESP is paying for all mission-related items, I feel like buying a couple more tons of metal." Mikan grinned sadistically.

Subaru didn't bat an eyelash. Times with Mikan were never boring..."If Hyuuga accompanies you."

"Deja vu," Mikan muttered. "Do you mind, Natsume?" she smiled up at him.

He shrugged. "Better than people barging in at the oddest times of the day."

"It's settled then! Pretty weapons~!"

The men backed off a bit from her, and Subaru directed towards Natsume, "Do let me know if anything seems strange. Be careful."

Natsume just nodded, and Subaru left. "Now eat your breakfast already!" Natsume yelled at the girl. Mikan just smiled innocently up at him. Oh dear.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Forty-five minutes later, a casually dressed Natsume and Mikan were standing in front of the mission attiring store that Persona had suggested to Mikan. Natsume had raised an eyebrow at her choice of stores, and asked, "Since when did you know about this shop? It's exclusive access..."

Mikan smiled at him. Eerily. "Persona said that there was a little shop here in Central Town where he got my white mission uniforms and weapons. Which I was trying to go to awhile ago, but _someone_ wouldn't stop following me."

Natsume ignored her wryness. "Let's just go in. What do you need?"

The brunette paused for a moment. "Hm...two sets of those jumpsuits...couple of random throwing weapons...I think I'm almost out of maintenance gear too...and that idiot broke my katana!" the last part was yelled indignantly

Natsume frowned. "Two sets? I used to go through that many in two months! Why would you need two? And a katana?..."

"I don't specialize in close contact fighting, so I'm not actually very good with that katana. P-Um, my mentor, says that I have to learn the fundamentals, especially since that AAO officer stabbed me in the stomach..."

"What?"

"I wasn't being careful! Don't freak out on me!"

"...and when was that?"

Mikan stopped again. "Hm...awhile."

"When?"

The girl sighed. "Remember that time that I was supposed to be visiting my mother?"

"...yes."

"Azumi Yuka is currently in the GA hospital, albeit in a more secluded area."

"You spent a month in the hospital?"

"Natsume..."

He scowled. "I'm supposed to be worried. You aren't supposed to run missions and be stuck in the hospital injured for a month without my knowledge. Or really, I shouldn't even know about this, because it shouldn't be happening!"

"Calm..."

He sighed. "I'm trying. You're not making this easy for me. What did you do that warranted a month in the hospital?"

"...my mentor had me confined to a hospital, and I was only cleared when Subaru said so. A month later. I felt perfectly fine...about two weeks after the-afterward."

"After the?"

"Injury?"

"That wasn't what you were going to say."

"...life would be so much easier if you weren't so perceptive, you know that?"

"No. Now tell me."

"Surgery..." Mikan mumbled, hoping that Natsume hadn't caught that.

"Surgery...Mikan!"

"It only took a couple days before Subaru could start healing again! He didn't believe me when I told him, even though I tried it out on myself first..."

"...let's sit down, and you can tell me the whole story. Now."

Mikan groaned. "Fine...there goes my mission shopping. Let's go. Let me go grab some Howalons while I'm at it...then we can find a bench. Want anything?"

"No. Hurry up. Don't try and avoid me."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Hai. I'll be right back."

Twenty minutes later, Natsume was ready to murder. The little Howalon shop was just a block away, and it couldn't possibly have taken her that long to buy a box of the fluff puffs. Just when he was about to go after her himself, Mikan reappeared.

The brunette backed away at Natsume's icy glare, before lifting up the large box, and asking, "Want a Howalon?"

The glare intensified.

"Sit down. Talk. It can't be that bad."

"Don't need to be so cold," Mikan pouted.

"...just tell me."

Mikan smiled inwardly. It was just like Natsume to hold all his feelings, whether good or bad, inside. Then she frowned. She would have to get rid of that habit. It wasn't a very healthy one, though Mikan had to use it frequently on and after missions. A permanent barrier around one's psych would be harmful to one's mind and emotions though...

"Tell."

"O-k...where should I start?"

"Start with when you began missions."

"...fine. Since you seem so obviously adamant in seeing what I've been doing for the past two and a half years. Don't you think that's too long of a time period to recall and go through every second of?"

"I've got lots of time." 'If it's regarding you,' Natsume added silently in his head. 'Wait...two and a half years? She only left...for two and a half years. Meaning...'

"Mikan!"

"...yes?"

"You left with Yuka-san two and a half years ago."

'Shoot.' "So?"

"Since when exactly have you been recruited? How many months since your escape?"

"...a couple..."

"A couple what?" Natsume stared at her, utterly serious.

"Weeks..."

"Meaning?"

The brunette sighed as she put a piece of the pink-colored candy in her mouth. Thinking, Mikan stuffed a piece in Natsume's mouth too.

After several moments of choking and coughing, he got over the shock. "What was that for?" Natsume exclaimed.

"...you swallow fast."

"What do you mean by that?"

She stuffed another Howalon in his mouth. "Eat that slowly, and I'll talk."

Natsume stared at her curiously, and a tad murderously...Following her instructions, he held the cotton candy/marshmallow like substance in his mouth, wincing a bit at the utter sweetness of the candy.

"Good. Let's see...we were caught a couple days...perhaps a week or so, after our escape."

Natsume choked on the Howalon. Scowling, Mikan patted him on the back. "Ok, perhaps that's not the best idea to have you eat Howalon while having this discussion. I thought that you wouldn't be able to talk with a piece of candy in your mouth, not that you'd be choking on it."

The Hyuuga stared back at her impassively, waiting for her to continue.

Mikan sighed. "Some of what I told you was true. At least, as much as I could afford to give away. Azumi Yuka was captured by GA, though it wasn't due to the kidnapping I had mentioned. They came after us, and dragged us both back. Mom was knocked up pretty badly; she's amnesic. We–that is, the ESP and myself–worked something out, and here I am."

"...what do you mean by work something out? Specify."

"You don't have to be so cold, Natsume! Calmness is a virtue..."

"That was patience. And...I'm just worried. Sorry if I've been a bit harsh."

Mikan smiled at his rare apology, almost always directed towards her. "It's alright. I understand. It's not good to be some stoic all the time though."

Natsume sighed. "What sort of deal?"

"I would run missions, in exchange for Mom's safety, and a couple other things."

"Meaning?"

"...the disbandment of the DA class, and safety for GA's students from future endeavors like this."

"You mean you were the one that stopped the ESP from distributing missions? But that would mean that you workload would be huge! The amount of missions that the ESP can conjure is quite astounding..."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why didn't you keep the DA class? That would have lightened everyone's mission intake, especially yours. I always wondered why they 'fired' me all of a sudden, and the DA class was scattered. Well, it's still a class, but the dangerous part has been abolished."

"...Persona had told me that the children start their mission training by the age of four. It's not fair to those kids, who have to do this against their will. They're all so small...and the idea of a kid like Youichi doing missions just repulsed me."

Natsume deadpanned, "You are a child too. You're only thirteen."

"Almost fourteen," Mikan frowned.

"Doesn't make much of a difference. What happened afterwards?"

"Nothing much. Just the same missions, though I met up with my mentor a lot. He was the one who would deliver mission details to me, and he was the one that helped me train when I first started."

Natsume frowned. "Who is this mysterious mentor that you are talking about? Why won't you tell me who he is?"

Mikan groaned mentally. This wouldn't be good. Nervous, she fiddled with the end of one of her ponytails. "That would be...Persona–" "What?" "–and I didn't mention a name because I knew that you would freak out completely like that. He's not really so bad...after I've set him on fire a couple times."

"...that's why he's become decisively mellower in the past couple of years, isn't it?" Natsume said.

"Sort of. That, and my 'sadistic death matches,' as he puts it, can do that to a person?"

"You mean...that almighty bastard is afraid of you? Defenseless Polka?"

"...I can see where Youichi gets his colorful nicknames from. And yes. Well, it's not really fear, just a friendly wariness. That, and I am not defenseless!"

"Whatever you say."

Mikan growled at the boy. "I bet I could take you in a fight!"

"Maybe so."

"You sound skeptical. Would you like to try me?"

"No."

"Why?" Mikan blinked.

"I don't want to fight you."

"Why? We're just sparring..."

"I can't fight you when I look at you." Natsume scowled. "I can't bring any harm to you, and I'll be damned if I let anyone else injure or hurt you in any way."

Mikan's heart seemed to flutter in her chest. "B-Baka! Don't use such crude words! Youichi's been picking them up when you're not noticing! Did you hear what he called Persona?"

Natsume let a genuine smile flit across his face. "Yes, and it was very comical."

"...no it wasn't! Don't corrupt the minds of innocent children!"

He smirked. "Don't try and change the topic. Why did you come back to Gakuen Alice? Not that I didn't want you back here, and safer, if just a bit..."

"Mission. ESP said that he was getting suspicious. Oddly...smells fishy. Anyways, he said that I had a long term mission, and I was suppose to guard...our class, and make sure that no one found out my new 'job'."

"Hn. And that surgery?"

"...do I have to tell you?"

"What do you think?"

Mikan sighed. "Want another Howalon?"

"I would prefer not to choke on that ridiculously sweet snack while you're talking, if it's all the same to you."

"Howalon isn't ridiculously sweet," Mikan pouted. "It's yummy."

"Surgery."

"Right...Ok, so, it was supposed to be a simple espionage mission. In and out, real simple. Though...why Persona had me run espionage after that particular incident...oh yeah, apparently the ESP requested it. That...jerk, he must have knew that something wasn't right. Then again, besides me, the only other agents are off campus, and volunteering."

"Continue."

"What's with you're one word responses?"

"Talk, now."

"See? Anyways...oh, yeah, apparently it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Some sort of specially designed chemical. Bright purple, and packs a punch when you get it into a wound or two...or a couple."

Natsume growled. "And why didn't Imai just heal you?"

"Apparently that oddly colored chemical is made to resist healing. Subaru said that Hotaru made up some sort of antidote upon his request though, so it didn't bother me as much the second time."

"...the second time?"

'I've got to stop talking so much...I blame Persona!' Mikan scowled. "Youichi's rescue mission. That was supposed to be espionage too...ah, I don't like traditional espionage missions anyways."

"Baka! Espionage is the easiest! In and out, you don't even have to fight unless you trigger security!"

"...Natsume, do you know what happened on my first espionage mission?"

"No."

"Well, I got the documents alright. When I was leaving, though, I...fell down the stairs. That triggered like a million different alarms, and a bunch of people popped out of nowhere. Then...let's just say that the place blew up after I left...Persona buys the oddest mission gear."

"Don't mention that bastard in front of me."

"Hey! Don't curse, Natsume."

Natsume scowled. "Why are you going on such dangerous missions? It's just...idiotic. Even if Yuka-san is in the hospital, can't you take her and leave? It can't be much harder than breaking into the AAO blockades, from what I remember."

"...so, yeah...Want a Howalon?"

"You suck at changing subjects," Natsume deadpanned.

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "It would've worked..."

"Only If against a Howalon addict like yourself."

"Meany! Just let me finish my story. You're the one that wanted to hear it so badly. So...oh yeah, and it wasn't pretty. Apparently Subaru's Alice was rendered useless with that purple stuff in my bloodstream, so he was forced to do it the original way. Took awhile to heal...and the chemical didn't let up until...a month later. So boring...I said I could leave as soon as I woke up, but Persona and Subaru insisted on _observation_." Mikan scowled.

"...don't disregard the advice of medical experts!"

"Like you do?"

Natsume had no reply for that. He did, in fact, during the days that he ran missions, ignore all attempts at treatment, and was only tended to by Ruka, besides the odd obligatory observation. Speaking of Ruka..."Shit!"

"Natsume!"

"I promised Youichi and Ruka that we would spend the day together starting...an hour ago! So I invited them to your room, since I wasn't going to be leaving you alone to romp around anytime soon. Meaning they're still at your door..."

"I doubt it," Mikan muttered. "No one actually uses the door."

"That's not the point. We'll have to leave."

"There goes my shopping plans. Again. Do you hate my shopping? You keep preventing me from getting the gear...it's not like I shop all that often!" Mikan sighed. "Let's go."

"Didn't you want to stay?"

"Youichi and Ruka-pyon don't deserve to stand in front of my door all day because someone insisted on following me everywhere. I can just come back tomorrow. Besides, I wanna see Ruka-pyon! I haven't talked with him much..." Mikan muttered guiltily.

"That's because you're too busy trying to get yourself killed."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Whatever. Let's go catch a bus."

"We could just teleport. You're already an hour late, aren't you?"

"No Alice use for no reason."

"Fly burner."

Natsume scowled, frustrated. "You're just not going to let me forgot that, are you?"

"No," Mikan grinned.

"Besides, if you're so adamant, here." She handed him an Alice stone.

"Where did you get that?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"I keep a couple around. Creating and using Alice stones don't do much to a fourth type user. It's pretty safe."

"Meaning, for those without Alices that have the ability to manipulate Alice stones."

"...where do you get all of this useless information?"

"You know about it."

"Touche. You're late, just use the stone."

"No. We're taking the bus."

"For the love of," Mikan started to grumble. Resting a hand on Natsume's arm, she concentrated. A second later, the duo appeared in Mikan's room. A scream echoed the second they landed. Persona's scream.

Mikan scowled. "See? That's why I need to go shopping? No one uses my door!"

Sakura Mikan's front door was password locked, and yet, four people were sitting in her living room.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

**Woot! 10K+ again! Don't expect something like this in awhile...summer is officially over starting Monday. At least, for me. Still, broke 35 pages! Natsume knows. It's a bit early, but I want to try something different from when Natsume spends the whole story trying to figure it out. Give him some credit! Thanks to **_Comicworm_**, **_cherry-blossoms'097_**, and **_kitykat556_** for reviewing! Please review to encourage me, and help me through summer ending? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice...*sighs***

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Chapter Five

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan was sadly (at least to her) ignored. Most of the group were focused on Persona's feminine sounding scream. Upon realizing that three pairs of skeptical eyes were on him, he cleared his throat. "You heard nothing, Hijiri, Kuro Neko, boy with the bunny."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Matte (_wait_). Whatever you're here for, you can wait. Anyone want to come with me?"

"Go where, nee-chan?" Youichi eyed the brunette suspiciously. "Did you just come back from an errand with nii-san? That's why I stayed with Ruka last night, nii-san didn't want to disturb you."

Mikan stared at Youichi for a moment before clearing her throat. "Sort of. Natsume remembered that he promised that he would spend the day with you and Ruka-pyon, so we came back. I never got to get what I was going to, and I was just reminded of the reason of why I went shopping in the first place. So...if no one is coming, bye!"

She disappeared, seconds before Natsume could tackle her to the ground, and stop her from teleporting. He cursed. Colorfully. And Ruka carefully covered Youichi's ears. Sakura-san would not be happy when she heard some of the words that Natsume had unknowingly taught the child.

Natsume glared viciously at Persona, who thought, 'I didn't even do anything...'

The five sat in quiet silence until Mikan reappeared two minutes later, with a small package in her hands. "Polka! What is with you and Alice use!"

'Fly murderer," she stuck her tongue out.

Ruka tilted his head curiously at the nickname, and Youichi told his older friend, "Don't ask."

"What was so important that you had to get it right then? We could've taken a bus, like normal people. But no, you had to teleport. Twice!" Natsume went off into a rant, frustrated at the girl.

"This," Mikan answered, brandishing a lock. Looking at the trapdoor (the rug had been taken off, because of constant use of the less conventional way of entering), she frowned, before jumping through it.

"Polka!"

Mikan's voice floated up from underneath the floorboards. "I'll be right back...let me fasten this lock."

He glared. Apparently Mikan had a big problem with following reprimands about her health and safety. A minute later, she appeared into the room. Again.

"Baka! Stop that Alice use." Natsume glared.

"Ano...why are you preventing Sakura-san from using her Alice?" Ruka asked cautiously.

"...see! Between you and Persona, I'm completely failing my mission! How many people know about this now? Subaru, Youichi, you, and now Ruka-pyon! You're all out to give away my secrets," Mikan pouted.

"And what was that about a mission, Sakura-san?"

"You were saying, Mikan?" Persona asked innocently. The brunette glared at him.

"I hate you all...It's nothing, Ruka-pyon."

Natsume scoffed. "Your nighttime ventures are definitely not nothing. You take too little care of your health, Polka."

Mikan frowned, and stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I am not inconsiderate about my health. I take plenty of care about my health..."

Subaru interjected, "I beg to differ. You do not take any amount of consideration for your health, or you would actually be more careful, and not come back with injuries for me to heal all the time."

"Sakura-san is injured?" Ruka questioned. "Am I the only one lost here? What are the five of you talking about?"

Mikan sighed, before running a hand through her bangs. "Forget it. I'm going to go and take a shower, do some reading, whatever. As for the reason why everyone is currently sitting in my living room, I don't really care anymore. You're welcome to stay..." The brunette left behind the five other occupants of the room, and, true to her words, headed towards her bedroom.

"At least she's resting," Subaru muttered to himself. "Nogi, Persona, why are you here?"

"Ruka was meeting up with Youichi and myself," Natsume said. "I didn't know that I was going to be with Mikan for the evening, so I made plans with them. When I found out, I asked them to come to Mikan's rooms instead of mine. Because of the shopping that Mikan wanted to do, we went to Central Town, against my better judgment. We lost track of time because of a...discussion that we were having, and I forgot about my meeting time with Ruka and Youichi."

"I took Ruka into nee-chan's rooms via the trapdoor because standing in the hall was getting sort of boring," Youichi smiled innocently. "He protested that it was invading nee-chan's privacy, but I told him that she wouldn't mind."

"I have a feeling that she minded," Ruka frowned.

"I don't think Mikan cared," Natsume answered. "Her front door is almost never used though, so...perhaps Polka's just a bit frustrated."

Subaru nodded. It was odd how he always felt like the one taking control of these situations, despite the fact that Persona was older than him...at least in age. "And you, Persona-san?"

"Debriefing." the raven answered.

Natsume stiffened. "What kind? Espionage?"

Persona scoffed. "Her espionage is horrible. She is probably the worst agent at creeping around that I've seen. Hijiri, you should have seen. Shiro Neko always goes out with a bang, despite my protests."

"Shiro Neko?" Ruka asked. "Who's that? And why is Persona in Mikan's rooms, for that matter?"

Subaru groaned mentally. This was going to be yet another long day. He should've escaped with Mikan while had the chance too. Now, he would have to deal with yet another round of question and answer, and most likely a lot of destructive Alice use.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Sakura Mikan sighed softly as she flopped onto her bed. As much as she didn't want to spend her day in bed, Mikan wasn't stupid enough to go romping about directly after a healing. This morning had been rather taxing on her, having just exited the hospital, and without observation. Still, sitting around for a day did not seem like the most appealing thing to do for Mikan, and, against her medical knowledge, she got out of bed anyways. Besides, Natsume would have never stopped his rampage if she hadn't shown up, and Mikan didn't want him to use his strength burning up the Academy.

Tousling her towel through wet hair, the brunette closed her eyes. She had no doubt that chaos was raging outside, with Ruka-pyon, who had no idea about her missions, as well as Persona and former DA students in one room. Still, she was too tired to feel like dealing with it, and Mikan did _not_ want to faint or collapse in front of the health (at least hers...) conscious Natsume and prove him right.

Throwing up a quick silencing barrier around her room as she heard a "What?" emerge from the living room, Mikan turned on her side and leaned on the inside of her elbow. "Things are actually going pretty smoothly...sort of. Natsume hasn't murdered Persona yet, so I count that as good. And he's not tying me up or anything to prevent me from doing missions...wait, I haven't actually gone on any missions since Natsume found out. Oh well. They haven't killed each other yet, so I'm satisfied." The girl smiled.

Mikan was actually pretty happy with how everything turned out. Natsume had been peaceful (at least for him) enough about the discovery, and Mikan didn't need to lie anymore, at least to this group of her peers. Though, Hotaru had been surprisingly quiet...Mikan felt an unidentifiable pain in her chest, but she brushed it off. That was good. 'As much as I don't want to lie, I also don't want to have everyone know what I'm doing. That might put them in unnecessary danger,' Mikan thought.

Sighing at her peculiar predicament, Mikan closed her eyes. She would rest for now, while her friends dueled it out outside. Absently, she hoped that Natsume wouldn't burn up her furniture or something...the brunette slept.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

When she woke up, the room was still silent and calm. Yawning a bit, Mikan blinked open her sleep-heavy eyes, and removed the silencing barrier. Almost immediately, she was bombarded with noises. "Mikan! Mikan!"

Oops. Perhaps the barrier wasn't just one-sided...'I must've used the wrong Alice because I was so tired...' Mikan frowned. 'That's never happened before. Perhaps it's because of the multitude of Alices that I now have?'

"Mikan!"

'Wait, I have to deal with that first.' Straightening her ponytails, she opened the door. "Yes?"

Natsume glared at her. "I was ready to burn your door down. What were you thinking?"

Mikan sweat-dropped. Trust Natsume to overreact because she had fallen asleep with a barrier over her room..."I fell asleep."

"And why could we not get in?" Persona stared.

"Interrogation much..." Mikan muttered quietly. "You were yelling. I couldn't sleep, so I threw up a barrier charm. It was only supposed to be one-sided silencing...odd, it's not like me to mess up my different Alices."

"That is odd," Subaru murmured, tapping his fingers slightly. "I'll look into it, I guess. There have been no signs of things like this...then again, the SEC Alice is extremely rare. Your mother is the only known person with that Alice, and she wasn't type four."

Mikan sighed. 'They're making too big a deal out of this.' As much as she really did appreciate their care, it was starting to get a bit overwhelming. Mikan had definitely grown used to taking care of herself, and it was a bit unnerving to suddenly have people constantly monitoring her health.

"I'm fine...that reminds me, I know why Ruka-pyon and Youichi are here, but why are you and Subaru here, Persona?"

"Debriefing. They ran out of operatives...let's go discuss this in the DA classroom."

Natsume scowled at him immediately, as if the suggestion insulted the raven. "Ruka, Youichi, can you go to my room? I think I have some discussing to do with some people."

"Natsume..." Ruka frowned, lifting a hand up to his friend's shoulder.

"Let's go, Ruka," Youichi murmured. "Nii-san will be fine, Mikan-nee won't let him do anything idiotic, or brash."

Natsume almost rolled his eyes at the placating tone that the child had taken with the elder boy. 'Then again,' he mused, 'Ruka has always been one to worry, and Youichi too grown up.' Feeling slightly nostalgic for some odd reason, the raven glared at Youichi softly, as soft as a glare could be. "I don't need Polka to tell me what I should be doing."

"I resent that," Mikan pouted. "You're the one combusting flies, and almost setting buildings on fire."

Natsume sighed. "Just go, please."

Mikan said, "There's really no need for them to leave...especially since _someone_ made it so that Ruka-pyon now knows."

Youichi tugged on Ruka's sleeve, and the pair left after Ruka cast one last glance to Natsume.

"Sure, disregard me," Mikan muttered. "I don't mind." Youichi smiled at her over his shoulder, before he left with the blond. Letting out a breath, the brunette dropped herself next to Natsume.

"What do you feel we should discuss, Kuro Neko?" Persona asked.

Mikan scowled. "Stop. This is my house, and you'll call him Natsume. I'm getting really annoyed with the code names, especially since everyone in this room knows anyway."

Persona blinked. "...fine. If that brings sunshine into your world."

Mikan smiled sincerely, and if the trio hadn't known her for so long, they wouldn't have been able to tell that it had a sarcastic tinge to it. "It does. Continue please."

"You have plenty of off-campus operatives. Why is the ESP still using students to run missions?"

"He isn't," Persona answered, and the same time Mikan replied, "It's rare."

Subaru pushed his glasses up, feeling a migraine coming on in addition to his headache. Idly, he wondered if his healing Alice would work on himself. It sure would be helpful during many situations, especially those spent with his now most frequent companions...

Natsume stared suspiciously at Persona. "What do the two of you mean? Talk, Polka. I want to know everything there is to know about your dangerous and completely inappropriate endeavors."

"You make it sound so..." Mikan trailed off, before continuing, "Anyways, it is rare. They usually have enough operatives that are actually voluntary running missions most of the time."

"The amount of graduates willing to do spy work has decreased quite horribly over the years, especially the last few, with the mandatory missions from DA students. The steady stream of newly freed students that were willing to take up the reconnaissance work has decreased, simply because most of the DA students just want to forget all about the things they were forced to do." Persona interjected.

"Idiotic principal...he has enough people willing to work for him, but ruins it by forcing innocent young children to do an adult's job." Mikan muttered.

Subaru answered, "You are not exactly an adult, Mikan."

"That's different."

"How, Polka? Also, if they really do have enough operatives, then you shouldn't have to run them." Natsume said, crimson eyes bearing into the brunette.

"Well..." 'The amount of missions I've been doing hasn't really decreased with my re-enrollment into the academy itself,' Mikan pondered silently. 'That is odd though, the ESP should have enough base members, as least for me to relax a bit more now that I'm under heavier surveillance. Not that I can tell Natsume that.' Wryly, Mikan imagined what would happen fi Natsume actually found out the degree of danger the missions actually put her in. 'Still,' Mikan thought, proud and slightly abashed at the same time, 'I am the best that they have for the moment, despite my age and stature.'

"Our main base was taken over by a whole squadron of freshly trained AAO operatives." Persona informed Mikan quietly.

"What?" both Mikan and Natsume exclaimed in unison, though Natsume at a more serene volume. Both, as previous and current agents, knew the importance of the biggest base that Gakuen Alice hosted.

"That base is underground! Underneath the ocean, in a far away port! How in the world did they get into there? It's not like they could just waltz into the middle of the ocean," Mikan glared at everything and nothing in particular, a heavy feeling of dread filling her. "Besides, don't you have 300 some people there? All Alice users? It would take the highest amount of resources to get even close If you're not a part of their authorized personnel."

"That's true," Natsume nodded, albeit hesitantly, well aware that Mikan's in depth knowledge of the GA base was beyond normal. Then again, she was a fellow operative, with nearly as much experience as him, though Natsume was still anticipating the day that the revelation would finally sink in and he would freak.

"Those 300 something agents are currently being held hostage," Subaru spoke up.

"...hostage...300 agents!" Mikan frowned. "That's...bad."

"Understatement of the millennium right there," Persona answered wryly. "They barely got a guy out of there alive to warn us, and that was only because of those pods."

"You mean those cool jet pods?" Mikan smiled dreamily.

"...yes."

The brunette coughed. "Ah. So, I'm assuming that my mission has something to do with this?"

Natsume stared at the DA teacher. The ESP wouldn't be insane enough as to send a female, delicate (ok, maybe he was a bit biased because the person that was going to go in was Mikan, but...) child into a enemy-held base with the best equipment that there was, right?

Persona sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. There are no other options available. Apparently some wonderfully smart person decided that it would be a good idea to situate the academy's best all in that one base. Our lovely ESP has never heard of the saying don't put your eggs in one basket, because you're the only capable one left. At least, the only one that fits the mission requirements and is not under explicit protection that _you_ issued." He glared accusingly at the teen. "You're going to need help on this, and there is no way that you are even going to think about going in alone. This is impossible, even with a team at your back."

"What team?" Mikan asked. "I don't have a team..."

"You're not going within a million miles of that place!" Natsume exploded. "What is that idiot thinking? You can't send an operative into a enemy captured base, especially when said base has the enemy's best, good enough to take over our main operating house. That's suicide!"

"Like Persona-san said, she's all that's left. Mikan. You can refuse this if you'd like. It is insane for the ESP to send a squadron, let alone a single agent, into an enemy manned base. Even that man knows that, but he's desperate. Despite the fact that he is a completely cold and heartless man, this is illogical."

"It just make more trouble for everyone if the largest base is out," Mikan let out a weary smile.

"There is no way that you are even considering this insane stunt, Polka." Natsume glared at her fiercely.

"I'll be fine."

"Persona, more details please."

"This is strictly espionage. Yes, I know that you're the worst agent for this job, but then again, you're the only one. If you really want to take this up, I will set you up with precautions, and go with you myself." Persona decided.

"...Rei, you haven't been on missions in years," Mikan peered at him.

"I'll work something out."

"You can't seriously be talking about sending an agent, any agent, into enemy territory with no information!" Natsume yelled.

"That's the point of this, Natsume. If we had information, I wouldn't need to go, would I?" Mikan placated softly.

"...let me come with you."

"No."

"Polka."

"No," Mikan frowned.

"Don't go then. Problem solved."

"No."

"Mikan, Hyuuga is right. You will need some form of backup, even if it is just one agent. He would be the best partner, because of his experience. Not to mention the only one available...That, and your complete lack of skill in anything but diving headfirst. You will need someone to keep you out of trouble," Subaru said.

"No."

"Mikan. I know where you're coming from, but this is just espionage, all right? Not dangerous, this is just a safety precaution," Persona told her quietly.

"If you are going, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not, Mikan," Natsume said seriously, keeping a firm gaze at the brunette.

"Yadda (_no_)."

"Mikan."

The hazel eyed girl frowned, and refused to answer.

Persona sighed. "Sakura tree, thirty minutes. Give yourself some time to relax, stretch out. Come in your normal outfit, no weapons. I'll supply what you need, just in case."

Mikan didn't reply, but nodded stiffly before stalking out of the room.

"That went well," Persona muttered sarcastically.

Natsume rolled his eyes at the man before walking out himself. The closeness that his former torturer had with Mikan was unnerving for him, to say the least, and the raven wouldn't be standing in the same room with him another longer than he had to.

Subaru just shook his head, and murmured, "Let's go and get supplies. If I am correct, then Gakuen Alice specially produces weapons and gear for select missions."

"That's true," Persona answered, before nudging open the trapdoor. Or rather, trying to nudge open the trapdoor. Scowling, Persona Rei took the door for the first time since Mikan had been situated in her room.

Subaru followed him wordlessly. If one looked carefully enough though, they would see the slight smirk his lips showed before the man exited. Not that he'd admit it, of course.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan scowled as she neatly put on her mission attire, glaring at everything in sight. Sure, it probably wasn't a good idea to go on this mission by herself, but she didn't need Natsume's help! If it wasn't for the fact that he was as obstinate as she was, the girl would have definitely left without him. With Natsume though...the raven would just track her down and catch up with her before she managed to make it to the base.

Brushing her long hair into a tight ponytail, Mikan sighed resignedly. If this was to be the result, Mikan would divert her energy into making sure that Natsume did not spend any of his energy or use his Alice. After all, that would undo all of her work, and Mikan would be supremely annoyed. 'Bemoaning my fate has never been a good method of productivity,' Mikan mused. 'Might as well do something useful with my time.'

She grabbed one of the two 'neko' masks that she had (Persona had dressed her like an odd contrasting figure to Kuro Neko for her first few missions, and it stuck to Mikan), and expertly put it on. "That should be everything," Mikan spoke aloud quietly. "Perhaps an extra teleporting stone..." Concentrating for a brief moment, an orange/tangerine colored Alice stone appeared. Interestingly, her Alice stones all appeared orange, no matter their capabilities. Also as odd, Mikan was able to tell in a heartbeat what the stones contained. Then again, she didn't have much use of Alice stones, and therefore rarely used them, but just in case...she pocketed the stone in one of the numerous pockets that her light utility belt had, and nodded. Quietly, Mikan teleported into the night.

When she reappeared next to a bush, Mikan let out a soft string of curses. "Wrong bush," she muttered, as she felt a thorn or two digging into her side.

"Those words aren't very polite, Polka," a voice came from just to the left of her.

She stuck her tongue out at Natsume, and said, "Wanna stab a couple of these into yourself and see if you'll be very polite then?"

"You're the one that insists on teleporting everywhere," Persona quietly said.

Mikan heard a sigh, and felt a familiar warm glow. "Do not teleporting into bushes full of thorns. You're not even off campus yet, Mikan, and you're already injured? Besides, are you all right? Teleporting into wrong places is not a sign of lucidity."

"Hai, I'm fine, Subaru," Mikan answered. "Now, weapons?" the brunette asked, developing an odd gleam in her dark amber eyes.

Natsume shook his head. "What is with you? Pre-mission decor doesn't seem to apply to you, does it? And there really is no way I can talk you out of doing this, and into staying here on GA?"

"It does apply," Mikan muttered, slightly offended. "And nope, no way." The girl clad in white bent down slightly, and went through a series of light stretches.

Persona stared at Natsume. "Well, Kuro Neko, if you feel like cramping up before you make it to the base, keep standing there. Just don't get in Mikan's way."

Natsume glared heatedly. "I stretched before I came."

Mikan had yelled (softly, as they weren't completely safe from wandering souls), "Rei!" at the same time.

"He hasn't done missions in years. Kuro Neko should at least stretch and warm up. You are going to be making it to the base on foot, you know. Driving up to it would just be too conspicuous, especially with scouting." Persona pointed out.

"It's not that far," Mikan answered.

"Please. You run to all your missions, despite the fact that you are offered transportation each time. Both you and Kuro Neko are insane."

Mikan rolled her eyes, and glanced at the impassive Subaru. "So, what do I need?"

"Basically just standard equipment," Persona answered, glancing at Natsume while he spoke. "As this _should_–" he emphasized heavily "–just be some scouting, you are not going to be do anything dangerous."

Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know. Your espionage missions always end with a bang. Work around it. Kuro Neko, if she gets that _look_ in her eyes, stop her. I don't care what you do, do _not_ let her blow up the base or jump headfirst in." Persona said.

Said girl pouted. "I'm not going to do that..."

"October 13th. You blew up the base, when you were just supposed to retrieve a document and get out without anyone noticing you. Instead, you fought your way out and somehow managed to defeat half a battalion single handedly. That, and the area 50 miles around it had to be evacuated because of poisonous fumes," Persona summarized wryly.

"...You remember exact dates?" Natsume asked skeptically.

"No," Persona glared. "That specific mission was just...very memorable."

"You're serious? Polka really did something so idiotic?"

The DA teacher nodded. Natsume hit her shoulder, albeit gentler than usual. "Idiot. Document missions mean in and out. You don't stand there and idle around. Inconspicious is the key word."

"I know that," Mikan pouted. "Not my fault that the gas bulb exploded."

"What gas bulb? That wasn't in your report..." Persona stared.

"Give me a break. It was only my second mission!"

"You took out a battalion on your second mission? Who sent you into such a huge base anyways?" Natsume's voice rose in leaps and bounds.

Imai Subaru felt like it was the time to interrupt. "Try to be back by morning." He gave the pair of teens their gear, and Persona sighed.

"I wanted to do that..." the DA teacher complained.

"You were taking too long," Subaru replied simply. "Don't do anything reckless–" this part was directed towards Mikan, "–and keep safe. Anything to add before we see them off, Persona-san?"

"One last thing," said Persona. "Mikan, if I'm not mistaken, you haven't done a single team mission, correct?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, they're a bit different. You can't just dive into the fray or pull ahead. You are a team with Kuro Neko, understand?"

"Hai, hai." Mikan answered. "Then again, Natsume, you haven't gone on anything besides single missions either, have you?"

Persona paused. "That's true..." The raven they were discussing scowled.

"Just stay out of harm's way, Polka. I'll do the rest."

Looking insulted by Natsume's casual dismissal of her, Mikan fastened her gear on the belt. "Meany. No need to be so harsh."

Natsume sighed. "Just be careful. I don't want to worry about you being shot or something similar."

Mikan nodded hesitantly.

"Well, then, do be careful, and come back quickly," Subaru told the pair.

Natsume nodded quietly, and Mikan mock saluted the man. "We'll be back!"

She disappeared into the trees silently, a surprising feat for a girl donning pure white in the night. Natsume followed her wordlessly, if the slightest bit impressed by her abilities. That, and incredibly annoyed that she had developed such abilities when Mikan was supposed to be perfectly safe and away from the academy's reach. With one last glare at Persona, the pair disappeared into the forest.

"Let's go," Subaru said tiredly. "The only thing we can do now is wait, and be ready."

They left, and remained unaware of the pair of eyes that followed the two groups, before vanishing into the silent night.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

When Hyuuga Natsume stumbled into his room in the middle of the night with Sakura Mikan in tow, Subaru couldn't help but feel a familiar sense of deja vu. Nevertheless, he leapt into action, and laid Natsume onto the lounge before setting a woozy looking Natsume into a chair. Paging Persona, he infused Natsume with a short burst of energy before asking, "What happened?"

Between a couple of breaths, he gasped out, "Nothing. Wrong information. Really odd mission. She just collapsed on the way back."

Subaru frowned, and checked Mikan's pulse. Upon finding it perfectly normal, if slightly elevated due to exercise, his frown deepened. Pushing up his glasses, he raised a palm to her. Through the intricate patterns of what could be best described as an universe that radiated sheer Mikan, the healer could feel nothing wrong. Then again, Mikan wouldn't be unconscious if nothing was wrong.

Natsume watched worriedly as Subaru worked. Mikan wasn't injured...what the raven couldn't figure out was why she had suddenly collapsed. The girl had seemed perfectly fine, if a bit tired, when coming back. He anxiously waited for the elder male's diagnosis.

"She's...fine," the man muttered, puzzled.

"...Lying unconscious is not what I would call fine, Imai-san."

"I know that," the taciturn man snapped back sharply. "Whatever is affecting her, it's not detectable. I can't get a feel of what's going on, even with my Alice. And I've yet to see something that is able to completely block my 'powers'."

Natsume scowled. "She'll be fine, right?" was phrased almost childishly.

"I don't know," Subaru answered honestly. "Mikan's strong though, she'll be up and about in no time. Go get some sleep, you look dead on your feet." When Natsume opened his mouth to protest, he quickly added, "I'll let you know if anything changes."

"I don't want to. A few more hours won't kill me," Natsume replied stubbornly.

"You will be doing Mikan no good if you have collapsed yourself when she wakes up. I can guarantee you that the next few hours will be boring and quiet."

Natsume paused, before the logical side took over. "The second anything changes. However minor it may seem."

"Of course."

The Hyuuga sighed, before leaning farther into the armchair he was sitting in. Before he fell asleep, Natsume murmured, "Thank you."

He didn't see the rather surprised looked that Imai Subaru displayed.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

**Short...at least for me. About 5000 words long. The next chapter should be out soon though, given that I already have quite a number of surprises planned. I wanted to get this one released early, so...yup. I'll try and get the next chapter out over the weekend, no guarantees though. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers out there! I really appreciate the encouragement, :) Do review again, please! **


	6. Chapter 6

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Chapter Five

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga. Hyuuga!" Natsume was snapped out of his restless sleep by a piercing noise. Before he could set the offending noise on fire, yesterday's (or was it last night's?) events came to him in a shock of icy water. Not literally, of course. The raven shot up, and stared expectantly at Imai.

"Is she all right?" was the first thing out of his mouth. "Wait...where is she?"

Subaru cleared his throat. "That is the reason I woke you. Actually, Mikan has been awake for several hours already." Ignoring Natsume's heated glare, he continued. "She did not want to wake you, and thwarted all my attempts. I went to get a cup of coffee, and she disappeared, all in the span of three seconds."

Natsume groaned, and couldn't suppress the colorful curse that fell through his lips. He dragged himself out of the warm blankets.

"I believe that it'll be easiest for you to find her. Persona-san is out looking too. By the way, she showed no unusual changes throughout the night. Mikan woke up perfectly normal, though I doubt that it is really the case. It would be better for her to remain under supervision, and not wandering around, just in case. Also, you are fine, sans a couple bumps and bruises, all of whom were easy to fix; mission details are still unknown, and Persona-san is anxious to hear them." Subaru informed the tired teen.

Natsume merely nodded. Noticing that he had been changed into a T-shirt and sweat pants sometime during the night, he refused to allow himself to think about who could've undressed him. Shooing away the homicidal urge to burn something (preferably a raven DA teacher), Natsume answered, "I got it," before leaving. Upon his way out, Natsume glanced at the clock. It was eight thirty. 'Polka can't wait until a more decent hour of the morning,' he sighed mentally. 'Idiot.'

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Mikan was having a rather peaceful morning. The sun was shining, and everything looked just swell. Despite the fact that the mission she had just been on had been quite odd, and Subaru had claimed Natsume had carried her back when she fainted, it was still a lovely morning.

'That was,' the brunette thought wryly, 'until someone decided to kidnap me. Again.'

She was currently being held hostage in Imai Hotaru's laboratory by a nervous looking Ruka-pyon and an impassive Youichi. "Explain to me, where is Hotaru-chan, and why are the two of you preventing me from leaving?" the girl asked calmly.

"Imai-san said that she'd give me Howalons if I stood here," Youichi shrugged.

Mikan sighed. 'Hotaru...' It was true that Youichi had almost as bad an addiction as her to the sweet candy. 'You could've just asked me to come. You didn't need to abduct me. Then again, I have a feeling that this won't be a very comfortable talk, with Ruka-pyon looking like he is...'

"And you, Ruka-pyon? I have a feeling that Hotaru-chan didn't just bribe you with candy, right?" Mikan sent a mock-betrayed looking glare at Youichi. The little boy smiled sweetly back at her.

"I would never!" Ruka answered, faking offence, but sighing afterwards. "You know Imai-san."

Mikan smiled. "You need to be more careful with your pictures. So...any idea when she'll be back? Persona and Natsume are probably out looking for me right now."

"Why is nii-chan and the b–" the next word was changed quickly upon a glare from Mikan, "–mean man searching for you?"

'Well, I did a mission yesterday, and I sort of disappeared on Subaru and Natsume when I woke up...Hey it was boring!"

Ruka shook his head, and muttered, "Sakura-san..."

"So. Any idea when Hotaru-chan will be back?"

"Before she comes back, I have something to tell you, Sakura-san..." Ruka murmured softly.

"Yes?"

"Um...that is..."

"Ruka told Imai about your missions," Youichi told Mikan helpfully.

"What?" the girl shot up from her spot on a lounge. "Ruka-pyon!"

"She tricked me," Ruka sighed.

The door to Hotaru's lab opened, and the girl walked in. Mikan was promptly shot with the most famous of Hotaru's inventions. "Hotaru-chan~~~!"

"Baka."

"I didn't do anything..."

**BAKA-BAKA-BAKA.**

"Mou, you're mean..."

Hotaru didn't say anything. She tossed Youichi what looked like a box of Howalons, and told him, "Go get Hyuuga. He's going to burn the school down looking for her, and that will irritate the cameras that I've implanted."

Youichi shrugged, and threw Mikan a Howalon before leaving. "Have fun, nee-chan."

"Youichi!" the girl pouted.

"Idiot. Cease this self-destructive behavior at once."

"I'm not doing anything dangerous..."

"February 2nd. You were critically wounded, and placed in Tokyo General for nearly a month, even with the best care the GA had."

Mikan stared. "Ok, I get it that Persona would know about these things. He's the one that assigned my missions after all. How in the world did you get so much information?"

"I have my sources. Point two, Persona (Serio) Rei. He almost killed you once. Is that what you assume to be perfectly safe?"

"...yes?"

**BAKA-BAKA-BAKA.**

"Mean..."

"Don't stop, and I'll make it so that you'll never leave this room again. Ever."

"Hotaru~~!"

The amethyst eyes softened. "Stop being so reckless. You're going to get yourself killed one day if you keep doing this, Mikan. It's not something to joke about."

Mikan sighed, and pulled herself up into a sitting position, arms wrapped around her legs. "No one was supposed to know. Stupid..."

"You weren't exactly being very quiet, talking so loudly yesterday. Answer my question."

"I'm fine. I'm not that little girl that came to the academy nearly four years ago. I'm perfectly safe, and I'm good at what I do."

"Have you seen your medical records?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "I think any certifiably sane person would be shocked. My brother would probably be speechless, and he's a medic."

"Speaking of Subaru...do you have a phone?"

"Why?"

"I sort of...gave him the slip. I was planning on going back..."

"And how does nii-san fit into this?" Hotaru asked.

"He's my medic."

"Just as I thought."

"Only you, Hotaru. What's the point of asking me if you already know the answer?"

"Confirmation."

"O~k, then."

"Don't bother with the phone call, aniki will be here in a second."

As if on cue, a buzzer sounded. Hotaru articulated clearly, "Let them in." Subaru landed in the middle of the room. Persona, Natsume, and Youichi dropped lightly next to him.

"It seems like no one uses the door anymore," Mikan muttered to herself.

"Idiot! Don't go romping around after you fell unconscious for no reason!" Natsume yelled immediately.

"Bleh." Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. "Hotaru-chan, how did everyone fall through the ceiling?"

"Upgrades," Hotaru answered. "History of fainting spells?"

"No..." Mikan said.

"No health issues?"

"No."

Natsume scoffed.

"Do you have something to add, Hyuuga?"

"No, he doesn't!" Mikan intercepted quickly before Natsume could say anything. "I'm perfectly healthy."

Unfortunately for Mikan, falling of the armchair and seizing wasn't a good way of convincing her childhood friend. The occupants of the room fell into motion, Hotaru and Natsume both kneeling down next to her. Ruka, Youichi, and Persona hovered, unable to do anything but look on in worry.

Subaru knelt quickly at her side. A light aura radiated from his hand for a few seconds before he muttered a curse. "I don't know why she's seizing. Grab her, don't let her flail into something."

Natsume and Hotaru both moved quickly, and they waited anxiously. A minute and a half later, Mikan's amber eyes blinked hazily. "What happened?"

Subaru frowned. "Don't talk. We're getting you to a facility, now."

"Well, what happened?"

"You had a seizure, for unknown reasons. Stop talking, baka," Hotaru told her, though her insult had none of it's usual coolness in it.

"Hai, hai," Mikan sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"Don't close your eyes yet, Mikan. We'll have to get you to the clinic first before we will know what's wrong. Whatever it is, my Alice is having no effect on it whatsoever," Subaru warned.

"Yes, yes...by the way, Hotaru-chan, how exactly did you find out?" Mikan blinked at the amethyst eyed teen.

"Baka. Don't talk now."

"Demo (_but_)!"

"Imai is right. You can talk with her after you're diagnosed. Besides, I would like to know why she seems to know so much, when I only found out so shortly ago," Natsume scowled.

Mikan giggled at his expression.

"Imouto-chan?"

"What?"

"Do you have any way of transporting Mikan to where the equipment is? I have a teleporting Alice stone, but I'm afraid that will aggravate her condition."

"What condition?" Mikan frowned. "I'm perfectly fine."

Nearly everyone in the room scoffed collectively.

"Nee-chan is not fine," Youichi glared at his sister. "You're not going to move, until Imai-san knows what's wrong."

Mikan managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Was everyone she met such an overprotective mother hens, who spent their free time finding ways to limit her freedom? Never mind that her idea of freedom was dangerous and not exactly healthy, as Mikan knew very well...

"As I was saying," Subaru cleared his throat. "Hotaru?"

"You can take that," she told her brother, pointing at a large machine. "It'll take you there, at it's fast and convenient. You can also use the coordinates and controls for faster movement. I'll meet up with you at the hospital."

With that, Hotaru cast one last soft look at Mikan, and clicked a button on her watch before disappearing.

"Hey, why don't we have one of those?" Mikan asked. "That's really, really cool."

"You would not believe the prices that we pay Imai-san for her inventions and work," Persona muttered. "Anyways, keep still."

"Sure," Mikan sighed.

Subaru hoisted Mikan onto the bench of the 'vehicle', if one could call the contraption a vehicle, and nodded curtly at the remaining four before the contraption disappeared. Ruka let out a gasp, and even Natsume blinked twice at the fact that the huge thing was suddenly gone to who knows where.

The fire caster sighed. "Let's get going."

For the first time, all four of the males agreed, and the quartet set off for a quick pace towards the hospital. Natsume scowled worriedly the whole time, wishing that he could get to the girl faster. Their mission had gone well, suspiciously and unexpectedly well, and the fact that Mikan was so ill when he was perfectly fine did not bode well with the young man.

Picking up speed, the raven sprinted ahead of his companions and towards the hospital.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Her health reports have all come of as negative. Perfect blood cultures, functions are normal, everything. Mikan does seem to be perfectly healthy," Subaru's skeptical tone of voice made it extremely clear that he himself did not believe that this was the case. And neither did any other person from the group waiting outside of the lab that Mikan was currently situated in. And she made sure that everyone knew so, with her loud protests.

Natsume held two forefingers to each temple. Ruka had taken Youichi to find lunch for those inside the hospital (no one really felt like eating, but Ruka had taken on the role of caretaker, at least for the time being), including Mikan. Youichi had pouted, pleaded, and done everything short of a tantrum to avoid going with his elder blond friend, but alas, it was to no gain. Now, it was just Natsume, Subaru, Persona, and Mikan (of course) still waiting in the wing of the clinic.

"Subaru! Can I leave now?" Mikan asked, her voice sounding from a speaker implanted into the wall. Natsume could see her waving at them through the glass wall that separated the lab from everything else.

"No," the medic replied simply, actions honed from tons of practice dealing with a Mikan trying to escape treatment. "Imouto-chan is still in her private lab–"

"Hotaru-chan has a private lab in the hospital?" Mikan exclaimed.

"–she will be back with results."

"Mou," Mikan pouted. "I'm perfectly fine. No need to cause this much of a fuss. How troublesome..."

"Results are in," Hotaru said, as she walked towards the group from down the hall. "I've done every test known to man, and some that should not be performed without precautions. There really is nothing in her bloodstream, body, or mind that should be harming her," the girl frowned.

"I believe it's time we know what happened on that mission," Persona said. "Mikan, Hyuuga?"

"Can I come out? This whole girl in the glass box thing is starting to creep me out," Mikan commented. "Makes me feel like an exhibit or something...who designed this anyways?"

Subaru sighed. "Let's just go in. You stay there. We don't know what to sterilize if we have no idea what is the problem, and there's no point in sterilizing you from everything. That could be dangerous."

"Yay!" Mikan smiled childishly. "Seriously though, the glass walls are weird."

Hotaru shook her head. "That should be the least of your worries right now."

Mikan grinned. "So, come on then."

The small group trailed inside. Hotaru frowned at the lack of seating, and walked over to the panel that was flashing and beeping mutely besides Mikan. Hitting two of the buttons, a pair of lounges appeared conveniently from up underneath the floor. "I'm...not even going to ask why that's there, Hotaru-chan," Mikan blinked.

"Good. You wouldn't have gotten an answer," her amethyst eyed best friend replied.

"So?" Persona asked, settling himself comfortably onto one of the lounges. The two Imais sat down next to each other on the other one, leaving a fiercely glaring Natsume to join Persona. The two ravens edged as far away from each other as possible, and Mikan resisted rolling her eyes.

"Hai, hai," Mikan placated. Straightening in the bed, and turning to face the four, she began. "We made it towards the base undetected really easily. In fact, it's rather suspicious how easily, considering that they would have anticipated us. You don't normally take a huge amount of people hostage by being slackers. Anyways, the odd thing was that everything seemed to be functioning normally. The supposed prisoners were walking in and out of the base easily, and did not look strange at all. We were invited in–" Mikan was interrupted.

"Invited? This was a reconnaissance mission! You weren't supposed to just walk up to them! Not to mention it was all underwater! Kuro Neko!" Persona exclaimed.

"Don't look at me. This idiot decided to just waltz up to the enemy before I could stop her. How she does these missions and come out alive and unharmed, I have no idea," natsume scowled. "The guards spotted us, of course. But it looked like it was just normal guards. Polka even said that she recognized some of the ones from before, whatever that meant."

"The tour that I took of the base a year or two ago," Mikan explained. "As I said, before I was interrupted–" she glared at Natsume, who looked unabashed, "–we walked in."

"Rather, she walked in and I was forced to go after her into an unpredictable situation," Natsume said.

"Natsume~!"

"Continue your story," Subaru sighed.

"All of this was done underwater with oxygen suits, of course. Though I could've teleported out...anyways," Mikan continued, noticing the sets of glares coming her direction, "they were all perfectly cordial, and seemed very surprised about our appearance. We decided to keep our reason for visiting a secret. Nothing seemed odd though. They even offered us tea and Howalons!"

"Which I forbid her from taking," Natsume sighed. "She actually reached out for a couple..."

"Does the word poison mean nothing to you?" Persona asked, scowling. "You don't take food from your enemies. Actually, you're not supposed ot have tea with them either."

Mikan stuck her tongue out at the duo.

"We ended up touring the base, and we left peacefully. They even waved at us while we swam off in the suits. In fact, everything looked fine until Mikan suddenly collapsed on our way back," Natsume added, sounding completely suspicious. "I find the whole situation very odd."

"Persona, you didn't get the mission details wrong, right?" Mikan said. "I know that's highly unlikely, but the whole situation seems set up. That, and the fact that I didn't come in contact with anything that would've knocked me out."

Persona frowned. "No, I'm positive that the mission details are all completely correct. The ESP looked extremely pale and on edge when he gave me the details. I even rang up the base myself, and the normal communication systems were all disconnected."

"Mikan?" Subaru spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Did you do anything at the base that Hyuuga didn't? I don't know...go into a specific room, come into contact with something that he didn't touch, speak to someone suspicious, that sort of a thing?"

Mikan paused to think, but Natsume was the one that answered for her. "She was next to me the whole time, and I made sure she didn't touch anything odd..."

"He wouldn't let me out of his sight," Mikan pouted. "But...I don't think I came into contact with anything he didn't. I mean, we were next to each other the whole time...why don't you run the medical tests on Natsume?" Despite the fact that she was worried for the boy, it was also a bit of comeuppance that she would definitely revel in.

Natsume noticed that, and scowled. "I'm fine."

"He should be. I ran my Alice through him yesterday, and nothing was wrong besides some cuts and general fatigue," Subaru confirmed. "My Alice does seem to be a bit odd lately, so I think we should draw a vial of blood, just to run some basic tests."

Natsume glared, and the medic excused himself to go get a vial and some needles.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything that Hyuuga didn't? Or did he do something that you didn't?" Hotaru spoke up as her brother left the room.

When she received no response, the occupants of the room turned their full attention onto the brunette.

"Mikan? Are you all right?" Natsume asked, noticing her faraway look.

"Hm...hang on," Mikan replied.

The three waited with baited breath until Mikan finally proclaimed quietly, "I think I might know what's wrong." Then she paused and they sat in silence for a few moments before Natsume felt like strangling her.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "You don't just sit there calmly and say you know what's ailing you before clamming up."

Mikan remained quiet for a few more moments before finally saying, "Did you use your Alice anywhere near the base, Natsume?"

A small intake of breath was left unnoticed by the door.

"No," Natsume answered. "It's not like the fire would work underwater anyways, and since we didn't fight or anything, there was no point. What? You used your Alice? Do you think it might be connected somehow?"

"It's possible," Subaru spoke up from the doorway. "It appears that whatever they're formulating, it's designed to attack Alice users. After all, my Alice would have worked on Mikan's wounds the last couple of times if it wasn't for whatever she might have gotten into her bloodstream. It might be that they're directing the barrage specifically at our Alice using agents."

"But to be able to get something to attack someone even near the base just because they use their Alice is very dangerous," Hotaru said quietly. "For one thing, that can't be an Alice, or the user would be attacked too. The possibility of there being an Alice that actually attacks others with Alices is low, but one that doesn't attack the user too is unheard of. Perhaps some sort of radiation?" The inventor began to quietly murmur to herself, and paid no more attention (at least not that one could see) to the conversation.

"When did you even use an Alice?" Natsume questioned, glaring at Mikan.

"Huh? Ah...," Mikan had the decency to look abashed. "It was when they first invited us in. I sent out a pulse looking for anything particularly harmful. It's usually not the most useful Alice, since I know what I'm stepping into, but it came to use this time around."

Natsume sighed. "What point of no Alice use do you not understand?"

Mikan just shrugged.

"Well, it's a theory," Subaru said. He walked back into the small gathering of people. "From what we have right now, it seems the most likely. Hyuuga? If I may?" The man gestured to the implements in his hands.

Natsume nodded, and held out his arm. Subaru drew the blood quickly, and while Natsume didn't look the least bit bothered, Mikan was starting to look a bit pale.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of blood, Polka?" Natsume frowned. "How can you be an agent if you look that bad at the sight of blood?"

"It's...not really the blood," Mikan answered. "More of the white walls, antiseptic smell, _and_ the blood. That's starting to get to me a bit. Neh, Subaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can I leave now?"

Persona sighed. "You'll have to stay here for observation." Wincing, he was fully prepared fo the outburst that occurred mere moments after his declaration.

"What? I'm not going to sit in some hospital room for however long it takes to find out what's going on? No! I'm going home, and you can't stop me. Besides, we have Alice stones! I can teleport here in a blink of an eye."

"Which you are forbidden from doing," Natsume glared at her.

"Neh, don't your eyes ever get tired from glaring?" Mikan teased.

The glare only intensified.

"Teleporting is not advised for those that are injured or feeling ill," Hotaru spoke up, still sounding a bit absentminded. "Apparently puts too much stress on the body if its not feeling at its best."

Mikan sighed. "Whatever. Either way, I'm not staying in this hospital–" This was said with a fair amount of contempt. "–until results, whatever they are, come in. Persona, you'd better let the ESP know about the mission results. And try phoning up the base again, maybe the phone will go through this time or something will tip you off about the situation. Until then, I'll be in my room if you need me. I'm going to finish my book if it kills me!" With that, Mikan disappeared from the room in a whirl of sakura blossoms before anyone could stop her.

"What kind of Alice is that? Unless she's using two...but that's against the point," Persona said. "Kuro Neko! Go keep an eye on her."

Natsume glared, yet again. It seemed that Sakura MIkan was making him do that a lot more often than usual. "Yeah, yeah. Go keep an eye on your networks."

Sighing, the crimson eyed raven started his trek out the door. Before he could leave, an object was tossed in his direction.

"It's something that will bring you to my lab in three seconds flat," Imai Hotaru informed him coolly. "Just click the button. Keep in mind, if you use the device and it's not an emergency, it will blow up in your face."

Natsume swallowed.

"Take care of that idiot for me."

The raven nodded, before nervously pocketing the little object and jumping out the window.

Subaru suppressed a roll of his eyes. 'It appears everyone is into dramatics now.'

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"Nee-chan!" Youichi called as he stepped into the corridor in front of Mikan's room, with Ruka a step behind him. "We brought food!"

A few seconds later, Mikan answered the door. "Hah! Now everyone has to use the door to get into here!" she proclaimed victoriously.

"Idiot," Natsume called from behind her. "Let them in."

Mikan waved the two in, and smiled. "Food?"

"Yup," Youichi answered.

"We've dropped off three portions for the Imais and Persona at the hospital. They told us that the two of you went back to your rooms already when we showed up though," Ruka explained.

"Waah! Is that the famous ramen from that new shop in Central Town?" Mikan beamed at the food.

"It is! Doesn't it look delicious?" Youichi smiled up at his sister.

Both Natsume and Ruka stared incredulously at the pair before Natsume said, "Just...ignore them, I suppose. What has Polka done to my little prodigy?"

As if just hearing them, Mikan glared at Natsume. "Oh? What have I done?"

"Nothing," Natsume muttered. "Let's just eat."

Reminded of the food again, Mikan smiled. "Sure! Let's eat!"

Ruka couldn't help but think of how much livelier everything seemed now that Sakura Mikan was back in town once again.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

"So there's no doubt about the whole situation?" a tired Hotaru asked her older brother.

Imai Subaru sighed. "The chances of us being wrong after all these tests are very slim. It really does appear that the AAO has really developed over this last period of time in which we've be rather idle."

"They've really created a type of radiation that affects anyone that uses an Alice within their area," Hotaru murmured, in a horrified awe. "That's just..."

"Reckless," Subaru voiced. "That could be potentially harmful to their own side too. And I don't even want to think about how in the world they've managed to develop such a thing."

"Mm," Hotaru agreed. "But the facts are facts: the AAO has created a weapon that completely disables the advantage of Alices, on both sides. Whether or not that's a good thing or bad..."

"They would have planned on routes and strategies while they were enabling the plan," Subaru said. "They had to have trained in hand to hand combat, or with more traditional weapons. Something that our Academy hasn't done...ever, besides Mikan. And that was only because she wanted to learn it."

"Gakuen Alice has been relying on those with strong Alices to do the missions, in the years back and with the out of school agents," Hotaru answered. "Although how they could have tried such an attack..."

"We will have to tell the others tomorrow," Subaru said grimly. "Whatever the organization has done, this turn of events has definitely brought them an edge, one that will have to be treated with much caution."

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

**This is so late...*sighs dejectedly*. Life's been a pain lately, and I just haven't been able to write. Well, I hope you enjoy the short update anyways, I would welcome any feedback. As always, thanks for the support and commentary! **


End file.
